Temptation
by Sapphire Sun and Moon
Summary: Sky is having his cousin, the famous singer Stella Williams, visit him, and the guys, for a couple of weeks. He warns his best mate, Brandon, to not get close to her, under any circumstances. But what happens when he feels a liking towards her, and when she introduces Sky and the guys to her friends, what will happen then? Will the temptation be all too much? Read on to find out...
1. Stella Williams

**OK. New Story. Pretty much explains everything in the bio. Yes the chapter is kinda short but they will get longer.**

**The outfit is on my Polyvore account so if you want to look at it in a better light, feel free to check it out. (More outfits will be added on as the story goes on)**

**Any improvements/suggestions/notes whatever, comment them and please just enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Sky POV**

"Oh my god, we're late!" I yelled over the sound of the car's engine. "This is what happens, when you don't get ready in time, Riven, Nabu!"

The two guys just rolled their eyes.

"Chillax Sky, we're only late by twenty minutes."

"Well, Riven, twenty minutes is a big deal to her! She's not got a normal life you know, it's all rushed, so that's what she's used to. Not having to wait twenty minutes. To her, that's just a waist of her precious time."

"Who are we even meeting, Sky?" Brandon asked.

"My cousin." I replied.

"Who's she?" Helia poked his head between the two front seats to look at me.

"Stella Williams." I sighed, as if they were stupid enough to not know who my cousin was.

"Wait? You're saying, that your cousin, is _the _Stella Williams?" Nabu pushed.

"The one and only." I smiled. They were all in shock.

Stella Williams was only _the _most famous singer in the whole of America. Her music videos were global hits, as well as her songs reaching chart topper number ones and all her concerts, the tickets have gotten sold out each time. Plus, she's been on the radio and chat shows numerous time as well as being a guest star appearance on 'The X Factor', and she was also offered a modelling career, but declined it, after she found out that singing got her more publicity and gave her more pay. Did I also mention she's been on the 'Red Carpet', yeah, my cousin's life is full of excitement and drama, she's got to get used to it.

"And I thought we were meeting your normal, average everyday cousin. Guess I was wrong." Timmy shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Well, your 'normal, average, everyday cousin' is a normal person, with an average job, and an everyday attitude and plan. But your cousins a celebrity, so she's anything but."

"Are you saying my cousin's _not normal_?" I replied, getting angry.

Timmy shook his head. "No, Sky, I'm just saying. No one of us expected your cousin to be the celebrity, Stella Williams. We thought she'd be, you know, your-"

"'Normal, average, everyday cousin' I know!"

"No need to get moody Sky, that's the sort of thing a girl would do." Riven smirked.

"I'm not 'moody' I'm just stressed because we're late. Besides, we're almost there now."

There was a sign to turn right off the motorway, which headed towards California Airport, where Stella was waiting. I turned right off the motorway, like it had said, and then followed the road up towards the airport.

"Here we are." I said, and rushed out the car and into the airport to find Stella. The other guys soon followed, after they realized what I was doing.

"Sky, slow down! I know you're desperate to find her but you're almost running!"

Nabu, Brandon, Riven, Helia and Timmy finally caught up with me, and soon we were searching the airport, for a blonde, with suitcases, probably surrounded by paparazzi and screaming fans.

"She's not at the waiting area, maybe she's gone to the cafe?" Helia wondered.

"I dunno, but it worth a shot."

We all started heading towards the cafe, trying to find her, but then I remembered something.

"Brandon."

"Yeah?"

"I know what your like with girls, so I'd appreciate it if you would try not to get close to her. I've seen girls wander from your house heartbroken because they've been played by a fool, so I don't want that happening to Stella, because I know she'd be the sort of girl you'd pick up right away."

He looked at me, shocked at my sudden burst of his life as a player, but then he looked confused.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, confused.

"Because Stella's had quite a few relationship problems, where her heart has been broken more than once, and she's also had other things happen to her because of that. So, I would appreciate it if you could try not to get close to her, like you've done with other girls, so then she won't be left broken hearted. Try to resist the temptation, alright? Because even I'll admit she's a good looking girl."

"OK, Sky, I get it. I won't try anything on with her, just like you said. But what do you mean by-"

"She's not here either guys." Brandon was interrupted by Timmy, stating the obvious that Stella wasn't here either.

"Damn! Where could she be?" I mumbled, starting to panic that she'd gone and left.

Then I felt some one jab me on the shoulder.

"Sky, you idiot! I'm right here!"

All six of us swung around, to be faced with a blonde wearing blue converse, with white skinny jeans, a turquoise tight fitting strap top and blue hoody. She also wore turquoise, square studded earrings with it and her nails were painted the same color. She held her IPhone, with her signature saying _Blondes do it better, _in her left hand and her suitcase in the other. On her face, she wore a gorgeous smile.

_**(For full outfit, go to my Polyvore site. Link in profile.)**_

Finally, we'd found her! Stella Williams.

* * *

**BTW, how do you guys spell 'Colour'?**

**English- Colour**

**American- Color**

**Curious because Google came up with a spell check for the American version. Even though I spell it the English way. **

**But, apart from that, hope you liked it so far.**

**Stella Winx 21-Just Living the Magic**


	2. Meet the guys!

**Massive chapter! Didn't expect it to be this big! Oh well! One of my favs anyway!**

**I've been working on it for a whole week. That's why, I haven't updated on my previous story...**_**yet**_**! Plus, I know this is Sky's POV again, but next chapter, it will be from someone else's. (Most likely Stella's, but don't take it word for word!)**

**[Truth or Dare will be updated very soon!] (Just had to get this chapter out the way, now I can work on the other one.)**

* * *

**Sky POV**

"Stella! Hey, huh, uhhh, how are you?" I asked her, flustered and a little embarrassed. As well as feeling like an idiot in front of the guys.

"Fine. The worst plane journey on record though! The food was dry and tasted of cardboard, the wines weren't amazing, and the catering was crap. Unfortunately I couldn't get first class so I had to deal with second. Never again!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Also I've lost one of my bags on the way off the plane. Its somewhere in the baggage department I think, within the hundreds of others. You can't miss it! It's got my name on it in gold and everything!"

"I'm sure we'll find it, Stella." I sighed. Her time with travel hadn't been all that much fun. She is so used to first class now, it's normal to her, second class is like for the 'poor', even though it's only a stage less fancy.

"So why were you guys so late?" She asked, pointing at me as if I was the one to blame.

I sort of panicked then, and went for the first answer that came into my brain. "My alarm clock broke because I smashed it the previous morning? And…uhhh…I kinda woke up late." Way to feel like an idiot!

Sighing, Stella shook her head, pitying my crap attempt at an explanation that was meant to be believable. Then, she lifted her head up to face us, and flashed us her most beautiful smile, radiating her natural beauty.

"Anyway, introductions?" motioning her head towards the guys, I stopped mentally cursing myself, and got into action.

"Oh, yes! Stella, meet the guys. The one with the glasses and sandy brown hair is Timmy Warren, the guy over there with the dark skin and long braid is Nabu Pierce, that one with the pale skin and midnight blue hair is Helia Myers, him with the magenta hair up in a spike is Riven Griggs and…" I glanced over to Brandon. "…that's Brandon Evans. The guy with the tan skin and brunette hair."

"Yeah, and that's Sky Taylor, your cousin, if you haven't already noticed." Riven joked. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Though it made Stella giggle. The only one here to think Riven's annoying antics were humorous.

"So, am I right to say that they guy over there with the brunette hair, is your best mate?" she asked.

"Yep."

"So… he's the guy who always seems to get on your nerves?"

"WHAT! Never! Well…sometimes…"

Stella smiled. "Nah. It's OK Sky. I have a best friend who gets on my nerves at times too. Its normal." She shrugged, simply.

"So then, shall we get going?" Nabu butted in.

Again, Stella shrugged. "Sure. Just as soon as we find my missing luggage."

For the next half hour, we were wandering the airport, asking staff if they happen to have seen a black suitcase, with the name 'Stella' written in large gold letters on it. But they all said the same thing. "Sorry, haven't seen one. But you could try the bagging department?"

"I swear if one more person says 'try the bagging department', I'll break all their teeth!" Riven grunted, cracking his knuckles in a murderous way.

"For god's sake Riven, will you just calm down! We'll find it eventually, even if we have to visit the bagging department for the twentieth time!" I told him, irritated.

Soon, we saw a staff member walking towards us with a suitcase in his hand. Instantly recognizable.

"Excuse me, are you Stella Williams?" He asked the blonde in blue, who was now hopping from one foot to the other in glee.

"Yes!?" she replied, barely able to retain herself.

"Well, I believe this is yours?" He handed her the suitcase.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! You have no idea how long we've been searching for this!"

"Apologies for that miss. The bag was misplaced on unloading, and we have been trying to locate it ever since."

"Well thank you anyway! Now I can actually enjoy my vacation."

He made a small nod of the head, and then walked off to attend other problems.

"Right." She said, turning to Nabu. "Now we can go."

* * *

Soon, we were in the car, on the way back to the house. I was driving, with Stella sitting in the passenger seat. Brandon, Riven and Nabu were in the middle. Nabu was behind me, Riven was in between and Brandon was behind Stella (I was keeping a close on him. Pretty sure it wasn't my best decision to place him there). Then Helia and Timmy were at the back.

"So, Stell, how's the career going?" I asked her

"I've told you before, I don't like being called that!"

I grinned, proud that I'd wound her up. Stella just pouted, before continuing to answer my question.

"But my career is… hectic, as always! Nothing but appointments to balance plus my actual job. Last week, I was booked fully with different things. Monday was a radio interview, Tuesday was a chat show, Wednesday was the usual singing and audio and blah blah blah, Thursday was actually meant to be a quiet day out in the town, but screaming fans followed me everywhere, paparazzi were at every corner, and I had bodyguards to my left, right, forward and back!" She took a sharp breathe before continuing. "As well as Tash being glued to my right arm. Friday was the Red Carpet, Saturday I was performing all day at a music show and Sunday I had to run over a few songs quickly with Alex to make sure they were perfect before _finally _getting some precious time off!" I was amazed. She actually managed to take a breath.

"Alex?"

"My manager but he also helps with the music producing, manufacturing etc."

"And who's Tash?" Nabu asked, curiously. "And what sort of name is it?"

"The whole team call her Tash for short, but her full name is Natasha. She's basically my scheduling girl and takes on all my appointments. She was with me on Thursday because we needed to discuss when I'd next be free for the next big event."

"Ahhh, got ya." He replied, nodding satisfied.

"Sounds like a busy week for you then." I said, overwhelmed by how much she has to take on.

"It's normal for me now but before I had to get used to it. Being a celebrity is hard, ya know? It's not all about getting your picture in a glossy magazine, there's much more work to it."

Agreeing with her, I nodded.

"Oh yeah! And Sky, did you remember that I told you I wouldn't be staying with you the entire vaca?" she raised an eyebrow at me, quizzically.

"Wait. So you're _not _staying with us the entire time?" I was suddenly confused.

Stella rolled her eyes, knowing that, like always, I had forgotten…something?

"No Sky. I'm not. My friends are coming in the next few days to meet me here. We own a penthouse here, so that's where I'll be staying with the girls for the rest of the vaca."

"Who…are your friends…again?" I asked her, trying to remember but with all hopes failing.

She sighed in exasperation, as she listed out the names of five girls, counting each on her fingers. "Bloom Cortez, Flora Cook, Musa Reed, Layla Gresswell and Tecna Parckson! Jeez Sky! I can't believe you forgot!"

Suddenly, memory came back to me. "Ohhh yeah! I remember now! The model, the dancer, the movie actress, the athlete and the owner and creator of _Mapple_."

"Yep, finally, Einstein's kicked in!" Stella stifled between giggles. The other guys joined in too, which made it worse. My face was turning into a perfect shade of red, making everyone else burst out laughing.

"Yeah! That's so funny, I forgot to laugh!" I mumbled.

Brandon, who had been abnormally quiet since Stella arrived, finally managed to get a word in. "Sky, I haven't seen you go that red, since you pranked that girl you had a mega crush on back in Year 8!" He almost had to yell at me to hear it, because of all the noise that the others were making.

Stella suddenly perked up, and swung herself around to look at him, surprised. She hadn't really paid much attention to him up until now, so she hadn't really gotten to talk to him much either. Plus, he'd also just revealed a personal secret of mine to all the guys and her, making the conversation suddenly more interesting. I kept a cautious eye on them.

"No way! Did Sky actually have a MEGA crush on this girl then?" Stella asked Brandon, way over the enthusiastic mark.

"Yeah! And it was funny watching him stumble over his words for her! And blush like that!" He replied to her, whilst grinning.

"Hell no! Sky?! Oh my god! I can't believe this!"

"It's all true. I had to endure it every day!"

"So why did he prank her? What was it?"

I bashed my head against the steering wheel out of pure embarrassment.

"Well, he was dared to throw a whole bottle of water over the next girl that walked out of the canteen, so he did. We ambushed her as she came out, and then Sky drenched her. It was only afterwards that he realized it was his _crush _he'd just gone and gotten wet. She then grabbed the bottle from his hands, and tipped all the remaining contents over him, before running off angry and upset. Sky was now drenched, and blushing like mad. After that, he never went near the girl again."

Everyone was now in stitches, especially Brandon and Stella. Everyone except me of course!

Just then, the guy on the radio spoke, making everyone stop and turn round to face it.

"_Now the No. 1 song on the Big Top 40 list, has kept its possession for almost a month now. I don't think we've had a song this amazing in ages! Nothing has been able to shake it!"_

Everyone was now glued to the radio, all wanting to find out what the mystery song was, and who sang it. Although, I already had a pretty good idea as to who it was already.

"_So, the chart topper song on the Big Top 40 list is…"_

We were all on the edge of our seats. Just say it already!

"_Ready or Not by Stella Williams, can this girl get any better?"_

"OMG! That's _my _song! _My _song is America's chart topper, _No. 1_!" Stella squealed in delight.

"Hey, turn it up Sky! I wanna hear it!"

I did as Helia asked, and went to turn up the radio, just as her song was coming on. Stella started swaying in tune to her music, and sing along to it, whilst we enjoyed the show.

**Ready or Not [Bridgit Mendler]**

**H-Hey H-Hey**

**H-H-Hey (H-Hey)**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word**

**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**

**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**

**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly**

**Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey**

**And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah**

**I could be you're kryptonite**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Hello my name is… (Stella)**

**Nice to meet you**

**I think you're famous**

**Where have I seen you?**

**You'll be my William, I'll be you're Kate**

**Livin' like a fairy tale**

**We could have a palace right next to Oprah**

**37 cars and a yacht down in Boca**

**Take me away wherever you say**

**Yeah we could be setting sail**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Ready or not here I come, here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come, boy it's on**

**Ready or not here I come, here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come, boy it's on**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)**

**Ready or not (here I come, oh)**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Boombada Boombada Boombada**

**Ready or not!**

Everyone applauded, making Stella blush. "Aww, thanks guys!"

"Why are you blushing? You should be proud of yourself. You've got one of the most amazing and unique voices in the whole of America, trust that. Besides, that's just been played across the whole radio." Helia commented, only making Stella blush harder.

"Hey Stella look, we're almost there." I said, pointing down the road to a large house. Our penthouse.

"Wow! This place looks a-mazing! And that's just on the outside!" she breathed. Then she turned to all of us, with a sneaky smile playing on her face. "BUT I GET DIBS ON THE BEST BEDROOM!" She yelled, running out the car and towards the front door.

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Nabu and Riven at the same time, following Stella, along with Helia, Timmy, Brandon and I. I don't think they realize it yet, but they've already got their own room.

I could hear Stella's uplifting laughter, along with the guys, laughing along with her. If this is the impression Stella gives within the first half hour, what will it be like settling in?

* * *

**BTW, I made all their names up. (Though, quite a lot, I based on ones I already know of e.g. 'Evans') So, I'm using all of my own.**

**Comment if you think the names are suitable and fit each character? Your views would be great.**

**Anyways, I'm done!**

_**Espero que te haya gustado!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	3. Princesa

**Another massive chapter! Yay! That meant a lot of time writing! But I'm good with that because I enjoyed writing this. **

**Never done romance/flirting scenes before so I'd say I did a good job. But, you're the judge! (Feel free to criticize as I take it as a compliment to improve) **

**BTW, in the previous chapter I said Floras job was a chef. But I decided to change it. She is now famous for being a professional dancer. I think it suits her better, so it's staying like that.**

** ~Link to my _Polyvore_ account for Stella's outfit and the guys kitchen in profile.**

* * *

**Stella POV**

It was now early evening and I had now gotten accompanied to my new surroundings.

It was a nice looking penthouse Sky and the guys had. Large, open space, modern… and I liked it.

The room I had was large and open, with a wardrobe that was actually big enough to fit in all the clothes I had brought. I also had a large, king size bed in the center of the room against the wall, with a T.V. I had to say.

I really liked the place but there was one thing I didn't like. The walls were colored red, white and grey, which was OK, but I found it bland, plain and just boring. If I was the designer of this place, I would add more color, to liven it up and give it more of a 'wow' factor. But I wasn't the designer of this place, the guys were, and this is what they liked, so…I'm not complaining.

I was now wearing my slouchy, oversize sweatshirt with a hanging left shoulder sleeve and black leggings. Comfy and casual, and that was how I liked it. I'm not always seen wearing skinny jeans or a skimpy outfit with heels. Relaxing for a bit is always a treat to me.

I wandered into the kitchen on the hunt for food, mainly marshmallows. I had a sudden craving for that and it's nice to eat something non-nutritious for once in my diet.

Helia was in there, along with Brandon and Riven. Helia was on the breakfast bar, with a sketchpad and pencil sketching something, Riven was raiding the fridge and Brandon was sitting on the kitchen cabinet watching him, amused.

I wandered over to Helia, intrigued to see what he was drawing. I peered over his shoulder to take a look but he suddenly covered up his paper and turned to me wide eyed, making Riven and Brandon turn to look at us, confused and me to feel weirdly self-conscious and pressured.

"Sorry. I just wanted to take a look at what you were drawing."

Helia glanced at the paper in his hands, then back to me. "I'd rather you not…um…it's kinda rubbish…"

"I promise, I won't criticize it in any way. Anyway I'm sure it's not bad, I mean, I definitely would have seen worse!"

He gave in and handed me the paper. I took it from him, gratefully, and looked at the sketch.

It was of the pink orchid in the white vase that was sitting a little to the edge of the cabinet. The flower on the sketch and the one right in front of us seemed almost identical. The petals were drawn to precision, the stem at the right angle and the details of the flower all added in precisely. The petals were partly shaded, to show the lighter patches, and the darker patches where shadows hung. The sketch was amazing.

"To be honest, this is the best sketch I've ever seen! It's beautiful!"

"Thanks."

I looked from Helias' pencil sketch to the flower and a thought flashed through my mind. A remembering.

"Flora would love this."

"Flora? How come?"

I smiled at him, warmly, as memories occurred to me of what she was like before we all dispersed our separate ways.

"She loves flowers. Seriously. She knows everything about them! They're kinda her hobby when she's got free time! And she also loves art and she's good at it. She say's it clears her mind and helps her to calm down and think straight. If she saw your work she wouldn't know what to say or do because she would love it so much."

I handed him back his sketch and he took it with a friendly smile.

"It would be nice to meet her. Someone with the same interests as me. I could show her all my other sketches then, they're all of different flowers, I'm sure, after hearing what you just said, she would love to see them."

I nodded, enthusiastically. "Of course she would be interested. That's Flora! Besides, you'll get to meet her in a few days. I'm sure she'd love to meet you too."

He gave me another one of his friendly smiles before carrying on with his sketch, so I went to the fridge to see if there was any food left after all, Riven was still making his way through the contents.

"Huh. I always found his love for flowers and sketches boring." Riven grunted as I reached where he and Brandon were.

"Well there things he likes to do and besides he has an amazing talent that shouldn't be wasted. That's what makes us all unique."

"I guess." He shrugged, standing up from his crouched position by the fridge. "But it's his talent, not mine, so I'm not interested." What's wrong with this guy? Can't he be happy and appreciate the gifts other people have that make them them?

"I guess you came in here looking for food, not and argument?" Brandon said, chucking me an apple from the fruit basket, which I caught with ease.

"Hey, I wasn't starting an argument with her I was just stating my view point!"

Brandon carelessly shrugged. "Well that's how all the arguments start around here, mainly by you."

"Whatever!" He said and turned his back on us and started walking towards the main room. "But it's not just me that starts them!"

"That's not the point." Brandon mumbled, loud enough for only me and Helia to hear. I giggled at his comment, which he noticed, and flashed me a heart stopping smile. I turned away and blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice and went over towards Helia again to see how his sketch was going. I could feel a pair of eyes watching my every move, which made me blush even more but I tried to hide it and, this time, I managed it.

"How's that sketch going?" I asked him wandering over to his side and straining my neck to look at the paper.

"Great. Actually, I've completed it!"

He slid the paper over to me and I saw that he had added more shading towards the stem and vase and also the darkened background.

"If you want my opinion on it, it's flawless! Frame it, and stick it on your bedroom wall!"

He laughed and got up. "Maybe I will. But first, I'll show it to the guys. I'm sure they'll love this one just as much as you did!" And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Brandon. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable and awkward? And I never feel that with guys.

"So, I see everyone likes you?"

"Uhhh, yeah! I guess I've fitted in well! Made a good impression and yeah, the result, this."

An awkward silence. In which I did everything I could to not make eye contact with this guy. In the end, I settled in playing catch with the apple I still had in my hand, yet even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel he was looking at me.

"So you're a world famous singer?"

"Yep. Lots of things to do and see."

"What exactly do you do in your career other than sing?"

I stopped playing catch and put the apple down. This was, to me, a serious question and deserved my attention.

I looked at him just as he looked at me and we both made eye contact. He had the most amazing eyes! They seemed to melt though me, reach my soul. It seemed he suddenly knew everything I was thinking and feeling. It may also sound weird but I also felt a small connection, a tiny spark? It seemed to happen almost instantly and that feeling would not go away. It was a strange feeling that I'd never had before…and it happened the minute our eyes locked. Was it me? Was it him? Or was it…_both _of us…?

I blinked, quickly, a few times and shook my head to get back to the real world. Whoa, I totally lost it there!

"Sorry!" I mumbled, and smiled at him, flustered. He smiled back and I blushed, again. This time he noticed and he also noticed my failed attempt at trying to hide behind my hair. Way to make a fool of yourself!

Brandon just laughed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it!"

He actually thought I was funny? And he smiled at me! Wow!

_Get a hold of yourself Stella _I thought _you never even answered his question!_

"Ummm, anyway, back you your previous question! In my career I also go to interviews, like on the radio or for the magazines. Uhhh, as well as that there's big events. I sometimes get invited to parties or celebrations and go to them. And as a singer you can get nominated for an award so I've been nominated a few times and I've gone to them. You just smile on the red carpet getting your photo taken and sometimes getting interviewed by someone, before going into the arena, taken your allocated seat and waiting till your nomination, watching others receive theirs in the process. I must admit, it is busy going but a whole lot of fun. Although, it's nice just to wind down a bit sometimes and just…relax. Stop and calm down, spend some quality time with family and friends, after all, your life is a whirlwind, so seeing them is special."

I frowned, and looked to the side. "Spending some quality time with family and friends." _Family_. That to me meant your blood relatives, like Sky, but mainly your parents. Not in my case.

I sighed, deeply. It had been eleven years since this all started. Eleven years since my life pretty much fell apart, when my parents divorced. Since I never saw them together again and never would for the rest of my life.

Then that tragic day six years ago, when my mother was taken from me. It was brutal and sudden and I've had to live with it.

After that, my 'family' seemed to no longer exist. I thought of my parents as my true family, cousins and uncles and aunties came second. Although since that time, it seemed to fall apart and then it totally went wrong.

"Hey, you alright?"

I snapped open my eyes, lifted my head up and looked at Brandon, confused. Then I realized what must have happened. I must have gone into a daze, again. They happen more and more frequently and there mainly about my past struggles in life...

"Fine. Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled at him, although it was sort of…fake.

"You sure? You seemed pretty out of it just now and you didn't look right?"

I shook my head, defiantly. "Trust me, I'm fine. That just happens sometimes but it's normal. Don't worry, I know how to handle it."

He didn't look convinced. He seemed more suspicious and worried than convinced. But he just sighed and accepted it.

"OK. As long as you're sure?"

"Positive." I said, almost exasperated and gave him another fake smile.

He let out a heavy breathe of air, exasperated himself, and jumped off the side.

"So, were you hungry at all then? Or just wanting some company and conversation?"

I smirked and picked up the apple he had given me, which was sitting to my right side.

"Well I originally came in here looking for food. Why? Were you craving the conversation? Or the _company_?"

"Maybe I craved the conversation after I saw _who _the company was." He flashed me a smile and gave me wink, before going into the fridge and getting out what a bottle of Pepsi.

_So, this guy was a good flirt huh? I could play along with that. _

"Right. I'll just be off with the apple then. You joining?" I asked, with my back facing him, I turned my head over my shoulder so I could see him.

"Be there in a sec."

I turned round and carried on walking only to be stopped a second later.

"Hey! There are better choices to eat than an apple. Try these." He thrust me a large pack of marshmallows to swap for the apple.

"You sure? After all the apple is the healthier option!" I raised my right eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

"Like you said, it's always nice to treat yourself sometimes…"

"Alright, but don't get any ideas!"

"Of course not Princesa."

Princesa? I'm guessing it's my new nickname, but I like it. And it sounds as if he knows Spanish? Well that's one thing we have in common!

I carried on walking towards where the others were with a smile on my face. A smile that Brandon gave me. And, this time, it wasn't fake.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Hope so. **

**And the nickname stays because it suits Stella pretty well. I chose to have it in Spanish because I liked the touch it gave to the story.**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the Magic**


	4. How to ruin a guys day

**The new chapter is up people! Now I know I've been gone a while but I've had drama performance to plan with my group, history test to revise for, science test. And on top of that, HOMEWORK! As if you don't do enough at school nah, give us extra work as homework. Then we can waste all our precious time on that!**

**Anyway, something more important. **

**I have an idea on a new story based on Musa and Riven. But do you guys think I should start it after 'Truth or Dare' (since it's not as bigger story as this) or just screw that and do it now? I'm really excited to write this but I want your opinions on when I should start. Xxxx**

**P.S. Truth or Dare will be updated later in the week!**

* * *

**Stella POV**

It was nine in the morning and I had been up for two hours already, whereas the guys probably haven't even been bothered to set the alarm.

I was so used to getting up at an early time for work, it was now natural to me, and lay-ins didn't exist anymore, so I had to fill in my time in any other way I could.

After hunting through the boy's kitchen for an eternity trying to find some decent food for breakfast, I finally found my sort of starter. Plain yoghurt with fresh strawberries and blueberries and a sprinkle of sugar.

I had it every day for breakfast because it was quick, easy and healthy. It was also part of my diet but I have it because I find it de-lish. I don't have to follow that stupid food plan like my whole life depends on it, so that's why I bend the rules a little.

Sky soon traipsed into the room, yawning and still half asleep! "Stella! You're awake already?"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously he's been asleep two hours extra than me and he's _still _needing to go back to bed! I bet he forced himself to get up 'early'. "Yeah! I've been up for two hours! What time do you guys get up?"

Sky scratched the back of his head sleepily before answering. "Ten, half ten."

Jeez! No wonder he looks slightly like a zombie!

He went over to the fridge and got out some orange juice before going to get a glass out from the cupboard and pouring it out. Don't think it did much though, he still looked pretty drowsy afterwards.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"What?"

"Sorry, need to re-phrase that. You need coffee."

"Why?"

I sighed and started to boil the kettle for his much needed source of energy. "Because you need a caffeine kick to wake you up and coffee is the best thing for it."

"Don't you need to eat your breakfast?"

"Stop changing the subject. And no because I have already finished it."

"Whatever 'it' is! What remains looks like cream coloured purple?"

"I had plain yoghurt with strawberries and blueberries with sugar. The 'cream' is the yoghurt and the purple colour is from the blueberries."

I finished stirring in the coffee granules and handed him the mug.

"Doesn't it fill you up?"

"Breakfast is meant to be a 'light starter' for the day! Not heavy so that it stuffs you! Now shut up and drink your coffee!" I snapped at him, annoyed by his annoying mouth! He glared at me and obediently drank the steaming liquid, flinching slightly at the temperature it was at. Hopefully, he'll scold his whole mouth so he won't be able to talk for the rest of the day!

Me and Sky may be cousins, but we're actually like brother and sister. We have a strong bond that's like we've been living in the same household all our lives and know each other's secrets, what the other person is thinking and things like that.

It's not always a good thing though. Having such a close tie means that it's so much easier for one of us to get on the other's nerves. Prime example no. 1, Sky being totally stubborn and irritatingly annoying! I hated it when he did this!

Thankfully (and finally!) the others came lumbering into the kitchen, and all with sleepy expressions on their faces, well, not all of them.

"OK, who's ready to start the day in a good way?" Nabu grinned cheerily as they all assorted themselves to separate areas of the available space.

I gave Riven a 'does he usually do that?' look and he just looked at the guy and shook his head. "Trust me, he does not do that! I think he's still getting over the buzz of last night!"

I nodded at him, but I was still kinda unsure about Nabu. Last night was pretty exciting after all.

After I'd gotten back with the marshmallows from the kitchen and sat down, they'd already cracked open cans of energy drink and were downing them all one by one. They offered me on, and Brandon after he returned shortly after me, but he rejected and had a glass of the Pepsi he had brought instead. So I did the same.

By the time it came round to ten o'clock, everyone was pretty much hyper over the amount of caffeine they'd gotten from the cans of drinks they'd had. I and Brandon were the only ones that were not. Brandon was trying to lay off the stuff anyway and, as it was my first night here, I didn't want to go so heavy. So we spent most of the night watching everyone else go crazy.

I did look at him a few times, out of curiosity, and every time, he'd notice me and smile, or roll his eyes at the others which made me giggle.

Nabu was, obviously, the one who'd had the most last night because he was still a little giddy.

"So, how long have you been up?" Helia asked, whilst getting out some bread and putting it in the toaster.

"Two hours. So since around seven really."

"You know getting up too early in the morning is bad for your health." Timmy raised his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"Guess it's just a habit now, and it's part of my job. So I've got to get up early."

"Even on a weekend?"

I nodded. Riven's eyes widened. "That's harsh!"

"Just got to accept what's been given to you. This is a once in a lifetime job."

"Well I'd fight for my extra time in bed. Sleep really does affect how your day goes. In my case, it's my attitude."

"Too right!" Sky mumbled from by the kettle. Wow, almost forgot about him!

"You guys are the best mates a guy could ask for! You know, we should really get a puppy, a poodle. We could call it Fluffy! And we could look after it forever and ever and everandeverandever…"

"Geez! Someone get Nabu some milk to calm him down! Or hot cocoa! He's gone cookoo thanks to all those energy drinks! Hey, get ya arms off me!" Brandon punched him in the stomach, instantly removing Nabu's arms from his shoulders but not stopping him in any way.

"No! We could get two little fishies! We could call one Nemo and the other Dory! And we could watch them grow up together, and then we could head over to Australia and give them to that dentist guy. Hey! Have you guys ever wondered what's contained in 'peanuts'?"

Riven was literally pulling his hair out, whilst I was in hysterics. "Somebody just _shut him up_! And quick before I smash his head against the toaster!"

"I'll just go fetch the milk." Sky said, scurrying over to the fridge and getting out the carton that will save Nabu a lot of pain and torture.

Timmy and Helia, obviously the two sensible guys of the group, were trying to stay out of the situation.

After five minutes, Nabu was sat down with a glass of milk and, amazingly, he seemed to have calmed down, well, a little anyway. Sky and Riven were sat opposite Nabu eating toast with coffee. Timmy was on his technical gadget whilst being stood against the wall. Helia and Brandon were behind me, getting their food sorted.

The room was kinda split into two, the kitchen and the main room. What kept them separate was the breakfast bar, but it was hardly anything really.

Helia and Brandon soon finished preparing their morning meal. Helia went to sit with Sky and Riven, whilst Brandon sat a couple of seats away from me.

Even though I had known him for hardly 24 hours, he seemed like a nice guy. The sort of guy you could easily talk to and be able to laugh with, have fun. So when Sky suddenly jerked his head up to look at me and him over the fact that he decided to sit a couple of seats away from me, it got me annoyed and kinda…hurt.

What was his problem? He's been on edge whenever I'm within a few feet of him. Not every guy is the same as the previous one. Can't he just let go of the past? It's over and done with now and things have changed. Things are different.

I chose to let it go and tell them about what I was hoping to do today, whether they liked it or not.

"So while you guys were all still asleep, I was thinking about something we could do today…"

Intrigued by this, they all looked up to face me. I had immediately caught their attention.

"Well, I was thinking we could-"

"Go paintballing?" Riven asked hopefully. "Paintballing is sick! Awesome adrenaline rush! And the satisfaction you get when you hit the other guy in the head." He grinned whilst I cringed.

I hated anything that got me dirty. Or anything that hurt. Or anything that made even your own friends kinda scary when they jumped you and splattered you with paint. Yeah, not my idea of fun.

"OK, how about quad biking?"

I shook my head.

"No, wait, I've got it! Skydiving!"

"What?! Skydiving?! Hell NO are we doing that!"

"What's so bad about skydiving?"

Oh, the innocence in his voice. Does he even know that skydiving can kill you?

"The fact that it can kill you."

"Highly unlikely with the trained staff being right next to you." Timmy spoke from his standing position.

"Yeah, but still…"

"The girl's afraid of heights." Sky smirked. I glared at him although it did nothing. I know what would have done something though, my fists.

"You're afraid of heights?" Helia raised his arm as if I was teacher and he was pupil.

"Yes! I'm freaking afraid of heights! Now can we change the subject back to what my plan was?"

The guys shut up then but kept looking at me, waiting for today's plans.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall today." I smiled sweetly at them all whilst they put their heads between their knees and groaned.

"You serious? Shopping is way boring! Especially when you're dragged around an entire shopping mall with a girl like you."

"What do you mean by 'a girl like you'?" Sky turned to Riven about ready to break his face if he didn't have an adequate explanation for his answer.

I glanced at Brandon, who glanced at me, and we instantly grinned at each other. Let me tell you if a fight were to break out, we'd be the type of people to just stand and watch with a video camera. Laughing all the way through and not bothering to help.

"Well Sky, what I meant by that was just by looking at her, you can tell she's got expensive tastes, a lot of money (obviously, she's a celebrity), and the need to shop till she drops so we will most likely be following her around the shopping mall for a good six hours."

I coughed. "Seven is my record actually."

Panic flashed through his eyes so I decided to carry on. "And most of the time is spent on shoes. Don't even get me started on the clothing, make-up, perfumes, jewellery and accessories!"

He suddenly got down on his knees and actually _begged_ me to not let them go through with this. But I was having too much fun and actually needed and wanted to go anyway.

"Please don't let us go! Please don't let us go! Please, please, _please_ don't let us go!"

I looked at him and smiled sweetly. Then I gave him my answer. "No, you're all coming."

They all groaned, louder this time, and face palmed themselves. OK, so it might have been cruel…but I needed to go anyway and besides, it was fun watching them all suddenly just panic like that.

How to ruin a guy's day? Easy! Take them shopping.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and blah blah blah. **

**Stay tuned.**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	5. Unexpected Suprise

**This chapter is so long! I tried to shorten it best I could with out getting rid of details, this is the best I could do! This is what happens when I cram so many details and events into one...but I think it was well worth it! (If you read it, you'll find out!)**

**Credits to~**

**Snow Jewel for the idea! I tweaked it a bit but the basis is what you suggested. Thanks because you gave me this chapter (pretty much!)**

**BTW, the clothes they wear to the mall (Winx girls) are all on my Polyvore account. (Link in my profile) I strongly recommend this!**

**And who thinks I should make this a humor as well as romance? Your options?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Nabu POV**

"For god's sake Sky brake!"

"I am braking women!" Sky snapped whilst Stella had a mini heart attack in the passenger seat.

She's paranoid that Sky doesn't brake in time and that he'll crash into another car or miss a red light.

That's not something to worry about though when he's driving. It's the fact that when he does brake, you head-butt the seat in front of you and by the end of the trip, you've got brain damage.

"You really need to calm down Stella. I know how to drive perfectly well."

"Oh, so I can put all my trust into you to get us to the mall safely, without a crash or sudden split braking?"

"Yep."

"OK…?"

"How long does it take to get there anyway?" Helia asked.

"Now, roughly five minutes." Sky answered whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

We were all crammed into the car, like when we went to pick Stella up from the airport yesterday. Wow, was it just yesterday? Feels like she's been here forever the way she's fitted in.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

"That's my ringtone! Got a call!" Stella said, shocked, before answering the phone.

Obviously she didn't put it on loudspeaker, but we were all still intrigued because we heard a lot of 'Yes' and 'OK' and 'Uh-huh' and then at the end a loud squeal before 'OMG!' and 'Can't wait!' Then she ended the call.

"Who was that? And what was all the excitement about?" Brandon asked leaning forward from his seat to get closer to her. She spun round to face us all with a massive grin on her face.

"That was Alex. He just called to say that I'm going to a concert after this vacation. It will be held in New York, and there will be other amazing artists there!" She squealed excitedly.

"Cool." Sky nodded. Could he be more excited maybe?

"Hey guys we're here now." Timmy pointed out.

Sky parked the car and we all bundled out, slowly making our way into the mall because we wouldn't stop congratulating Stella on her new found achievement.

* * *

Once we did get in the mall, the place was alive with shoppers everywhere and the sound of chatter and shoes and screaming kids filling the place.

"Ohhhhh! So many stores! So many options!" She hopped from one foot to the other obviously about to burst. "Ohmygosh! There's a sale in my favorite store!" And before we could blink she'd gone. I wonder what she's like on a sale day!

"Quick guys!" Sky yelled at us before running off in the direction that the blonde just took. "We have to catch her before we lose her, and all our money!"

We headed into the store before splitting into different directions to find the girl quicker.

**Stella POV**

In a matter of minutes I had successfully wandered round the entire store…without picking up any item of clothing. That was done intentionally though, so when I met up with the boys again, we could have even more time to go shopping.

I was now just walking round the women's shoe section when I noticed a familiar head of fiery red hair.

_It couldn't be, could it…?_ I thought as I approached the women. Oh, but it was.

"Bloom?!" I burst out, astonished that it was her.

"Stella?!"

"No fucking way! I can't believe it's you!"

"And I can't believe it's you!"

We enveloped each other in a massive hug, then we pulled away laughing.

It had been a few months since I'd seen her. Because of our career and scheduling, it was really hard to find spare time to meet up. Especially for me. I just didn't expect to find her shopping here, at the mall, today!

"Bloom you look stunning." I complemented.

She wore a black cidia skater dress, with a deep blue leather belt with bow around her waist for accessories and blue heels. She also wore blue crystal stud earrings and a blue bow in her hair. Her nails were also painted blue but she wore red lip gloss. She carried a _Givenchy_ bag on her arm.

"Thanks Stella. But so do you. You never look out of style."

"Well you know me. Always in the trend!"

I wore a sleeveless black crop top with a neck strap, white flair skirt and red glossy heels. I also had my diamond stud earrings in and was wearing my diamond bracelet, red lip gloss and _Christian Dior _red nail polish. I had my _Ted Baker _bag on my right arm too.

"Well, I know who wears it better." Bloom shrugged.

I shook my head. "Don't doubt yourself Bloom, you're perfectly fine!" I smiled.

_No cuts or scars to tell you otherwise _I thought, self-consciously hiding my wrists behind my back, but bringing them out again when I remembered that wasn't me anymore.

We walked around a little more, talking about things we've missed and _must _catch up on, but soon Bloom got distracted by a pair of heels on the rack.

"Just going to check these shoes out." Bloom said, already heading over to them.

"O-OK." I replied. I was distracted by someone walking by down one of the isles though. Too distracted to look at Bloom and where she was heading. I followed the guy instead.

As I got nearer to him, I instantly recognized him. "Brandon?!"

He turned round quickly, a little stunned, and smiled when he saw me. Almost with relief.

"Hey! I knew I'd find you here."

I was a mixture of confusion as to why he was looking for me, and…happiness that it was him who found me.

"Brandon, why were you looking for me?" I asked him with a shrug.

"Not just me, all of us." He replied. "And it looks like I was the first person too."

I smirked. "So you're saying that you wanted to find me first?"

"No. But I'm glad I did." With that, he gave a really cheesy grin. That totally cracked me up.

"I'm surprised you haven't picked up anything. From what Sky says, you'd shop till you drop, literally."

"And that's what I'll do." I breathed as I stopped laughing. "I purposely didn't pick anything up so I could give you guys extra time shopping. I've already looked around the entire store."

"No shit. You've looked round the entire store already?"

"Yep."

"Crikey!"

"Those shoes were gorgeous, Stell, but so not my type. Hey who's this?" She pointed at Brandon whilst coming up behind me.

"This is Brandon. He's Sky's best mate. Brandon, this is Bloom, my bestie."

"Hey" Brandon coolly said, raising his hand in a gesture.

"Hey! So you've obviously met Stella. Word of warning, she can be act like a bit of a bitch sometimes!" I elbowed her in the ribs with embarrassment, and quickly changed the subject.

"Maybe we should find the others? Let's try outside."

The three of us wandered towards the exit of the shop, with Bloom to my left and Brandon to my right. Hopefully the guys would be there.

Sure enough, they were. All of them sat there waiting out of boredom. The minute they saw us, they were up like a light.

"Stella where the hell did you go? We spent ages looking for you and-"

"Sky, it's all good! I went into the shop to wander round and Brandon found me some time later." I interrupted. "Besides, I bumped into-"

"Bloom! There you are. We wandered round the whole shop looking for and-STELLA!" A girl with deep blue (almost black) hair came bounding up to me and hugged me so tight I thought I might suffocate.

Three other girls joined us then. One with a dark skin tone and dark brown hair, another with chestnut skin and light brown hair and the last one with a lighter skin tone and pink hair in a pixie cut. Musa, Layla, Flora and Tecna.

"Oh my god Stella! We didn't expect to see you here!" Layla exclaimed, hugging me after Musa had squeezed me to death.

"How are you sweetie?" Flora asked, with an honest smile.

"Great, now that all of you are here!"

Musa wore a black crop top (gangsta style) with the saying 'Bitches These Days', black fringe denim shorts with studs on the right part and black lace up heeled boots. Her accessories were a black beaded bracelet, silver hoop earrings and a silver gem crochet necklace. Her lips were a deep shade of red as well as her nails and her eyes were outlined in black.

Layla wore a blue tank top, denim cut off shorts and blue heels. She wore a lace flower gold bracelet and her nails were painted deep blue.

Flora wore a white double layer crop top, peach colored denim shorts and champagne colored peep toe heels with a bow. She had a tied bow gold bangle on her left wrist with gems encrusted onto it and peach colored stud earrings. Her nails were skin color, and her lips were colored also peach. She had with her her _Michael Kors _zip bag (peach as well) on her right arm.

Tecna wore a white crop top with 'oh...SNAP' on the front, a denim jacket, denim shorts and black heels with a peep toe and silver jewels encrusted on the heel. She also wore a pair of round diamond earrings to finish of the look. They looked great.

Bloom suddenly noticed Sky and the others. "OK Stella, who are the rest of them?"

"Who are those guys at all?" Tecna snorted.

"Let me introduce you all. Bloom, Musa, Layla, Flora and Tecna this is Sky, Riven, Nabu, Helia, Timmy and, as you already know Bloom, Brandon. You lot, this is Bloom, Musa, Layla, Flora and Tecna. Phew!"

I noticed then. Bloom looked at Sky and Sky looked at her. Musa looked at Riven and Riven looked at her. Layla looked at Nabu and Nabu look at her. Flora looked at Helia and Helia looked at her. Tecna looked at Timmy and Timmy looked at her. And they all sort of stared at each other as if they'd all been hit by Cupids' arrow. Young love!

"Smile guys!" I grinned and yanked my phone out to take a picture of their dreamy faces. Instead I got surprised, which was just as funny.

"Stella!" Bloom and Sky said at once. Aww! They already think the same way!

"Come on guys break it up!" Brandon snapped them out of their senses by walking through the little bubble they'd created and clapping his hands. "Why don't we just carry on shopping?"

He reached me and winked as if to say 'Problem sorted' and I gave him the thumbs up.

The guys snapped out of their dream lands and we soon all got back to shopping. I noticed that each guy kept looking at a certain girl and vice versa. It was cute.

And amazingly, Riven never complained.

* * *

After a marathon of shopping, we all met back up to decide what to do next. It was around lunch time and we were all getting hungry.

"Hey Stell. If you don't mind…I'm just going to go with Helia for lunch. Is that alright? He did say he would take me to look around…"

"Of course Flo! You can go with Helia and have an amazing time!" I smiled at her warmly, and she hugged me to say thank you, before walking off with Helia.

I looked at the others and you could tell, just by their faces that they wanted to do the same thing.

"Freaking hell guys, I'm not your mother! I don't own any of you you can go do what you want! I don't mind." I laughed.

All the girls came over, hugged me, and thanked me before walking off with their allocated guy. It was funny, and cute.

"Hey Stell, where will you be?" Bloom yelled.

"Starbucks!" I yelled back, already walking in that direction. What I wouldn't give for a latte right now!

A few steps into the walk, I had a feeling I was being followed. I quickly spun round only to bump into Brandon.

"Ahhh!" I cried as I almost fell backwards.

"Woah! Got ya!"

Brandon grabbed both my hands and pulled me back to my feet. I swear a spark of electricity happened when he grabbed my hands…but is was over too quick for me to think about.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, its fine!" I assured him and carried on walking to Starbucks.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?" He asked catching up.

"Sure. It would be nice to have some company."

Soon we reached the café and it wasn't actually that busy. I ordered a latte whilst Brandon ordered a cappuccino. We found a small corner table and sat down with our drinks.

"So your friends seem like fun?"

"Uhhh, _yeah_! They're mega fun to be with. I don't know what I'd do without them!"

"So Bloom's your bestie? How did you become that then?" He asked whilst taking a mouthful of his fancy coffee.

"Well…it was about a few months after we moved from LA to Florida when I was five. I had trouble fitting in with the other kids as I was kinda shy and they all had their own friends. But then I met Bloom and we just clicked instantly. We were meant to have this strong friendship and always will. We were inseparable for like fourteen years before my career got a boost. I had to move to New York but Bloom came with me and we still are inseparable."

"I can tell!" He replied, still trying to digest all that I'd said.

I took a sip of my latte. It was already half gone and I wanted to savor as much as I could.

"So how come you know Spanish?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said with a raised eyebrow. Touché.

"Well my entire family originated from Spain. All the generations have come from Spain. My great-grandparents, my grand-parents, even my mom and dad. But they moved to America to try a new life, try something new they said. And so they moved to LA and had me. But to keep up family tradition, I was taught how to learn Spanish fluently. And now I know the language as if I was born in Spain and taught there myself!"

I took another drink of my latte and so did he. Then afterwards he explained his side of the story.

"Well there's not much to say really. My family all came from Spain, bit like yours, and I was born there so my early years were spent speaking the national language. I got it pretty good too. Then I decided to move to America for better tuition, careers and a better life really."

"So when did you decide to move?"

"Fifteen. I moved to California and when I got there I went to uni I found out that I shared with Sky and since then all his history."

"Huh, so you met Sky in uni? Cool."

"Yeah. He was kinda annoying at first. Uni was tough for the first year though. I left my parents back in Spain and got homesick quite a lot. I rarely had the chance to call them via Skype, let alone go visit."

"So, did you ever?"

"On occasions. Once a year, if I was lucky." He shrugged. "But what about you? You moved from Florida to the big apple, did your parents as well?"

I bit my lip. "My dad came with me, not my mom though. Things just got…complicated and life got tough. Besides I hardly see my dad anymore…" I swallowed hard. Some painful memories that I hadn't spoken about in years.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, don't worry!" I insisted. "You didn't know and besides, it's not my place to talk about." I smiled, but it felt false. It wasn't meant to be.

A little after that we finished our drinks and headed back to meet the others. Spending half an hour with Brandon really cleared my head.

"Hey Stella!" Musa grinned as we approached them all. "Me and Riven went to the music store and guess what we found?"

"Avicii albums? Calvin Harris? Katy Perry?"

"One Direction?" Layla smirked.

"In your dreams bitch!" Musa retorted. Layla just laughed. If we use it in the right way, swearing is just a joke.

"No, it's not 1D, thank god! It's your new album release Stella!" She held up an album, with me on the front with lots of golden sparks around me. _Neon Sparks_

"Ohhh, so you went and brought it?"

"So I could listen to all of your great songs! Thanks for that!"

I heard a faint sound of clapping and cheering coming from behind us.

"What's that sound?" I wondered aloud, wondering over with the others following.

We reached an open area with a stage at the center. There was a sound system assembled with speakers and microphones. There was a lot of people gathered round so someone had obviously just finished…performing I presume.

"Woah!" I breathed.

"This." Sky said pointing towards the stage. "This is what we call the entertainment area. It's where people come to give others entertainment, as it says in the name, or to just show of some talent."

I was buzzing. I needed to get this out of my system and that was by performing.

"Bloom, Musa let's go!" I instructed dragging them onto the stage. The girls looked on amused, the boys looked on confused.

"Seriously Stella?" Bloom hissed as she picked up a mic. "You could have warned us at least?"

"Well I didn't know, did I?" I replied. "Besides, why waste an opportunity?"

I may be the singer of the group, but that doesn't mean others aren't. I found out a while ago, that Bloom and Musa are actually pretty good, so I incorporated them into a few of my songs. This was an opportunity that was not going to be wasted.

"Hey guys, it's me, Stella Williams!" I spoke into the mic to the audience. They all cheered. "And I'm here with Bloom Cortez and Musa Reed. Now let me hear you make some noise!" They all cheered again, but louder.

I nodded to the Bloom and Musa and they nodded back. We were ready.

**Bang Bang- Jessie J**

**(Ft. Ariana Grande &amp; Nicki Minaj)**

**[Stella]**

**She got a body like an hour glass**

**But I can give it to you all the time**

**She got a booty like a Cadillac**

**But I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

**(You've been waiting for that...**

**Step on up swing your bat)**

**See anybody could be bad to you,**

**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

**[Stella]**

**Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

**Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

**Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

**[Bloom]**

**She might've let you hold her hand in school**

**But I'm a show you how to graduate**

**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk**

**Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)**

**(Okay you've got a very big shhh,**

**Mouth but don't say a thing)**

**See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

**[Stella &amp; Bloom]**

**Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

**Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

**Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

**[Musa]**

**(You know what, girls?**

**Let me show you how to do.)**

**It's Myx Moscato**

**It's friends in the bottle**

**It's Nicki full throttle**

**It's all, all**

**Swimming in the grotto**

**We winning in the lotto**

**We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to**

**Kidding so good**

**This drippin' on wood**

**Get a ride in the engine that could go**

**Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it**

**Queen Nicki dominate, prominate**

**It's me, Jessie, and Ari**

**If they test me they sorry**

**Riders umph like Harley**

**Then pull off in this Ferrari**

**If he hangin' we bangin'**

**Phone rangin', he slangin'**

**It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

**B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)**

**B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey**

**[Stella]**

**See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

**[Stella &amp; Bloom]**

**Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

**Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

**Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

**[Stella &amp; Bloom]**

**Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

**[Musa]**

**Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

**[Stella]**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

**Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

The crowd went crazy. Everybody loved it. Bloom and Musa even got into it!

We headed back down to the others. All the girls showered us with compliments whilst the guys were confused.

"I thought you were the singer here?" Timmy asked.

"I am! But these two have great voices and I thought we would really complement each other if we all did a trio."

The guys finally understood, and we headed out of the mall and back towards the car.

"Usted fue increíble allí. Pensé que sonaba muy bien y se veía preciosa!"

_You were amazing up there. I thought you sounded great and looked gorgeous!_

Brandon looked at me and smiled, but it was different to the other times. As if he really meant what he said.

"Gracias! Usted pensó que sonaba genial y estaba ... precioso?"

_Thanks! You thought I sounded great and was...gorgeous?_

"¿Crees que yo te mentiría?"

_Do you think I would lie to you?_

I looked away and blushed like crazy. Also because he had moved next to me.

"What are you two saying?" Sky asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I smiled.

We could tell each other anything and nobody would be able to know or understand it. I liked that, and so did he.

* * *

**And yes, another song! Ever since I first heard it I new it would suit them! (Bloom, Stella and Musa)**

**Your thoughts on this chapter then? (Is it too long? I wrote it on Word Document, this chap took up 31 pages. (Originally 32 but then I rendered it))**

**So, that's this chapter done with! Finally!**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	6. NO LUGGAGE!

**I finally post this chapter! Sorry 'bout the long wait but I've been busy with my other stories with chapters and I've been busy in my home life too.**

**Anyway this chapter was just kinda flung together. I had no accurate plan as to what the chapter should be on so I kinda flung in extra bits. So..not that interesting. (Although the next one should be, I actually have a plan for that)**

**Keep reviewing and stuff and again, I'm so sorry for the long update. ...**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**

* * *

**Bloom POV**

OK. We never expected to see Stella on this shopping trip. I never expected to see Stella on this shopping trip.

We just got bored and decided to go out to the mall, totally not expecting to see Stella and the guys there.

It was a shock but we were all so glad to actually see each other again. With our lives being _so _busy, we hardly get time to meet up anymore. You're lucky if you manage to arrange time with the girls but even luckier if you manage to arrange time with Stella.

She's sometimes got a whole day packed for a week, then a month. Plus, the amount of concerts she's been to and every now and again a world tour. So when we do bump into each other, we make it count.

Just like today although, I feel really guilty because I spent most of the time with her cousin, Sky.

Turns out, we really get on and when we went off for lunch at the mall, he brought it for me. So maybe it was him being polite but I have a different idea as to what it could be.

We were all walking out of the mall. Me and the girls at the front with Sky and the others around the back. I'd noticed that Stella wasn't with us, so I looked back but I noticed her with Brandon. I heard them talking about something but I couldn't make it out as it sounded like it was in Spanish. Huh, I knew Stella could speak Spanish, but I guess now she's found someone who she can relate to.

"Hey guys, so…what shall we do now?" Musa asked looking at us all.

We were meant to pick Stella up in the next few days but we found her early and now I guess she could either come with us or stay with the guys till then.

"Um…if it's alright with you guys, I'd rather go with the girls." She looked at Sky and gave him her unique puppy dog eyes. Only Stella knew how to do that.

Sky laughed before answering. "Stella, it's what you decide. If you want to go with them, it's all fine."

Stella beamed and ran up to Sky and gave him a massive hug. "Thank you Sky! Thank you!"

After that, she came over to us with her usual cheery smile that made everyone else smile back, then we went back to our car and headed for our penthouse.

After ten minutes, we had made it back to the penthouse and the entire journey none of us could stop talking about…everything really.

The penthouse was pretty big, by our standards but judging by Stella it was the same as the guy's. The same lay out and everything! Mind you, we're only five to ten minutes away from them so we're in the same area and the places would be built the same.

"Hey Stella, you remember where your room is right?" I asked her.

"Yeah Bloom. I remember." She smiled and headed to her room.

I suddenly felt a sharp jab on my shoulder. It was Musa. "We're such idiots!"

"Why?"

"Because brainless, we forget to collect her luggage!"

"Shit!"

"Hey guys, I have NO LUGGAGE!" Stella yelled coming into the main room where we'd all huddled.

"Yeah…just realised." I smiled sheepishly.

"What are we gonna do?" Flora asked now looking really worried.

"Well go back and collect them I guess." Tecna answered when there was a knock at the door.

We all just looked at each other in shock as if that had been timed when Stella interrupted our thoughts.

"I'll answer it then." She strolled over to the door with all of us behind her.

As she opened it, the sun streamed in blinding us all for a couple of seconds before we actually saw who was at the door.

"SKY!"

"Hi Stella. I think you forgot your belongings." He smirked at her whilst she battled him for her suitcase. The others stood around smirking at them with a few holding the rest of her luggage. I thought it was cute the way he teased her playfully and then afterwards they'd be in stacks of laughter. Cousins? More like brother and sister.

"Sky! Give it!" Stella laughed jumping up and down trying to reach her suitcase which Sky had raised up so that she couldn't reach.

"Not if you tell me like that! Ask nicely."

"Stop treating me like a three year old!"

"No. Now ask nicely."

She stopped jumping and held out her hand for the suitcase. "_Please _may I have my luggage?"

He looked at her triumphantly and gave her her luggage. "Here you go."

She snatched it from his grasp then turned back to us and shook her fist in the air as if she'd just won a trophy, not won her suitcase back.

I giggled at her gesture which was easily noticed by Sky, who smiled and shrugged, obviously referring to Stella. It still made me blush.

"OK guys, as princess, I demand you to give me the rest of my baggage!" Stella demanded to the others who held a part of her belongings. Where did 'princess' come from?

"Of course your highness." Riven jokingly said, bowing to her and handing her a smaller bag. "We are anytime at your disposal."

Musa started to laugh from behind me, which everyone heard and then the rest of us starting laughing.

Once everyone had stopped, Helia handed her another small bag, then Brandon gave her back another suitcase.

"This thing is really heavy." I heard him warn her before she took it from his hands and dropped like a stone.

"Ha ha! She can't even carry her own luggage!" Layla scoffed.

Flora looked at her a little disgusted. "How can you say that's funny? Stella, are you alright?" We all headed towards Stella who had managed to pick herself up and was now dusting away the dirt.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just carrying too much in one." She said. Me, Tecna and Musa offered to take one of her bags, which she gratefully agreed to.

"OK Stella, how much did you stuff into this thing?" Tecna huffed obviously getting the extra heavy suitcase.

Stella shrugged then turned to Brandon with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He shrugged and smiled back. OK, something's going on between them two.

We started heading back inside when Nabu called out. "Hey, you girls wanna come with us for pizza tomorrow night?"

"Would we?!" Layla squealed excitedly, which she _never _usually does.

We all looked at her quizzically and she blushed a little and coughed awkwardly. "Please continue."

"Well its tomorrow night, at that new pizza place down the road-"

"Mamma's Pizza?" Musa butted in.

"Uhhh, yeah." Riven rubbed the back of his neck over the fact that Musa had just corrected him. She smirked.

"It will be at seven. If that's not too late with you girls?" Helia asked.

"Oh no! Seven is fine!" Flora jumped in suddenly, even though she can't last until five, six at the latest.

"Oh…OK." Helia replied a little shocked at Flora's sudden outburst but smiled warmly at her afterwards. She almost melted.

"How do we know where it is though?" I asked them.

Sky looked up and grinned. "It's only down the road, a couple of minutes away. Just look for the massive neon sign. Hard to miss."

"OK."

"Oh Sky, you'll text or ring me if there's anything else?" Stella checked.

"Sure!"

"Come on guys, let's go in now." Tecna told us, rounding us up to head back inside. Though she was looking at Timmy the entire time with a day dream expression. The guys left and we headed back inside.

"Uhhh Bloom, you've got a weird look on your face…like you're in a dream or something…"

"Huh, what…?"

"See, you were in your own little world."

"Oh, sorry Stella." I smiled bashfully. I guess I was in my own little world…dreaming of someone…

"_Ahem_ Stella I'd keep an eye on Sky if I were you because I think _cough cough _Bloom _cough cough _has her eyes on him."

"Ah ha ha, funny Musa! You can say what you like but I do not have a crush on Sky! Un-like you who gives goo-goo eyes to Riven."

Her jaw dropped down to the floor. "WHAT?! I _do not _give goo-goo eyes to Riven! He just has a way of making me laugh. You on the other hand, you day dream of Sky, like you just did and laugh at him, smile at him-"

"Yeah because he smiles at me and it's called being polite."

"It's not just being polite! It's flirting."

"He's not flirting! It's just something friendly! You can't blame the others of flirting either! All they did was look at each other, laugh or smile and that's it. Or in your case correct each other's grammar!"

"Or be too enthusiastic. Right Flora, Layla?"

They looked up from where they were sat. Flora blushed and tried to blend in with her hair, whilst Layla did it her way, act all stuck up and don't care.

"Oh come on Layla you were totally into the idea! If he was right in front of you, you would have done a swan dive right into his face!"

"No, it wasn't him. It was the mention of 'pizza'."

"Don't try to cover it up with a lie, we can all see it was Nabu that made you do that." She shut up quickly after that but I still wasn't finished.

"And you Flora. You were eager to eat at seven yet you can't last until five, six at the very latest."

"Yeah, well..." She trailed off but that wasn't going to happen.

"Well what?"

"..it might have been because…Helia said it…" Her voice was barely a whisper. Sometimes, she's so shy and quiet, it's like she takes after _Fluttershy _of _My Little Pony_.

"Well, there might be something going on with Tecna, but I can hardly tell…anyone else?" Musa looked round us all but we shook our heads. If something was going on with Tec, we wouldn't know because it's always so subtle.

"Well, we have one person left and she's been with the guys the longest" I looked at Stella "and I'm sure there's something going on."

"What? There's nothing going on!" She smiled innocently but I could tell she was freaking out. Best friends can always tell!

"Uh, yeah there is." Layla smirked. "You and Brandon…"

The look on Stella's face was one of panic, torture and being uncomfortable. If I could have taken a photo of it, I would have.

"You guys are making it sound like we had sex or something?"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy girl?" Musa so lost it. She always does when anyone mentions that word.

Stella laughed. "Yeah, I'm cray cray!"

"We know you are but not in that way! No we're talking about what's been going on. The fact that you were both smiling at each other earlier on and it seems like you've done it before…"

"Yeah." Layla carried on. "At the mall, after we all came back from lunch, you were with him so that means you must've been with him at lunch."

She smiled with a little colour showing in her cheeks. "OK, so maybe he did come and have a coffee with me at Starbucks but that was it."

There was something else that she wasn't telling us. But if I'm not getting it out of her here, I'd do it on my own with her.

"What did you talk about?" Flora cooed.

"Nothing that interesting really. Past life, friendships, origins-"

"By origins, you mean your Spanish skills right?" Tecna asked wanting a confirmation.

"Em, yeah. He can also speak Spanish, like me."

Flora sighed dreamily. "How romantic! You both have your own language you can talk to each other in without anyone knowing. Knowing what you're saying…"

"Flora!" Stella groaned. "Enough with all the lovey dovey stuff! Look, can we just get on with the matter at hand. Me un-packing and us possibly getting some food."

Musa stretched and started walking towards the door. "Yeah I can't be arssed to cook. Let's go get take-away. Chinese?"

"YES!" We all yelled to her.

She laughed a little and left to go get the take-away whilst we all helped Stella un-pack.

I know there's something up with her but she's either too shy or too stuck up to tell us. Even me, her BFF! Though I was going to get it out of her and if I was right, I will be able to see tomorrow evening.


	7. We're only out for Pizza?

**Sorry for being away so long! This chapter is really long, so it took forever to type out and my laptop took 24 hours to restart so that was another time waster!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

**(Gotta go before battery dies on laptop!)**

* * *

**Stella POV**

_Now what should I wear? _I thought to myself as I stood in front of my closet with the doors wide open. _It's not serious but doesn't mean I need to look scruffy._

I checked the time on my alarm clock by my bedside. _Seven-thirty_. The others would be up soon. They don't get up as early as me but it's still pretty tight. Eight is usually that time.

_Ah, screw it! _I thought as I just picked up my pink tank top (cropped at the stomach) and white, denim shorts that were lying on the floor (packing I couldn't be bothered to put away). I then snatched up my black converse slung just under my bed and put them on,leaving my hair down, before inspecting myself quickly in the mirror. _Casual and comfy yet stylish and cool. _Funny how I could make a style look good, even if I'd just thrown it together. **_[Polyvore]_**

I was going to see Sky at their apartment because he'd rang me up late last night saying that he'd found something whilst hunting through my room and thought that I'd like to check it out. He seemed pretty interested in the item himself so it must be important. I didn't want to let the girls know though as, judging by how they've reacted to the guys previously, they'd probably want to tag along and go ballistic and also because they'd probably want to get ready for tonight. Anyway, I think that what Sky has found is something better kept between me and him.

I left my room and walked down the corridor into the main room/kitchen. I contemplated having a quick breakfast before I go but thought that Sky might want me to hurry up so I left without having anything.

Since it wouldn't take long, I decided to walk there. Much healthier and it gave me some fresh air. Even though it was early in the morning, it was bright already. The Californian Summer sun felt welcome as I walked down the long street. Most people complement on how my appearance beautifies in the sun. My hair shines, my skin glows and my eyes seem to sparkle. I can never help but smile at the feeling.

I soon reached their apartment and knocked on the door. Sky answered.

"Hey Stella! See you came, nice and early."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to wake up the girls and didn't want to keep you waiting." I replied walking past him and inside.

"Do they know you're here?"

"No."

"Oh."

"What?" I turned round to face him with a confused expression. "You disappointed or something?"

"No just…thought you would have mentioned it to them?" He answered as we walked into the main room/kitchen.

"I would have thought it be best to keep it between you and me as you called me wanting me to know about it…not mentioning the girls."

He nodded. "Makes sense."

I was still kinda unsure but decided to not push the subject further. What was the point? I sat down on the sofa.

"Wanna drink?" He asked with his head stuck in the cupboard.

"Water."

I heard the tap run then a glass of water was placed down in front of me.

"Just think of it as spring water, only without the bottle."

"What's the matter with you?" I asked swiveling round in my seat to face him.

"You need to get off that diet Stella. It's not doing you any favors because your fine just the way you are."

"It's not my choice Sky I _have _to be on that diet. Whether I like it or not."

"Why? Why do you have to be on it then?" He challenged.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Because it's for my career." I sighed. "Look, can we just get off the subject before we fight? What was it you wanted to show me?"

He left the room for a few seconds before returning with something thick in his hands. It was white with black corners and had a small gold plaque on the front with writing on it.

"Looks like a photo album?"

"That's because it is." He sat down next to me and placed the book in the middle. "Read what's in scripted."

_Holiday Memories_

"Have you looked inside yet?" I asked looking at him from a sideways view.

"No because I wanted you to see it as well. It wasn't just meant for me."

I opened the book and inside were loads of pictures from when we used to come down here. It started when I was seven and Sky was eight, then ranged all the way till I was sixteen and Sky was seventeen.

"Look." Sky said, pointing to one of the pictures. It was of me sitting on the beach wet and grumpy and Sky on the floor in the background laughing his head off. "Remember that? I pushed you into the sea when you didn't want to go in."

"Yeah and I sat there the rest of the time miserable, whilst you were there laughing away."

"That was when you were nine, weren't it? And I was ten?"

"Yep." I smirked. "That wasn't my best look though."

We flicked through a few more pages, remembering how much fun we had when we used to come down here. There was a picture that showed me at twelve and Sky at thirteen. He was totally embarrassing me by wandering around topless. It showed him strutting around with a proud smile whilst I was hiding in the corner, covering my face, squirming. Another one was when we were a bit older. I was fifteen and Sky sixteen. We were on the beach and it showed Sky sat on the sand with a wide smile, watching me do gymnastics (the splits on the picture) with the sun setting out to sea. Then we came to the final one. The final time we came here. I was sixteen and Sky seventeen. He was carrying me flung over his shoulder to the pool when I refused to jump in with him. (This was the time my parents and his shared a penthouse as there weren't many of us, we were only children. They had a pool round back)

"I remember that. It was at the party. 'The Leavers Party' as we all called it."

"Yeah. That's why all the fairy lights are strung around the umbrellas and tables. You didn't want to jump in the pool with me, so I decided to carry you over my shoulder and force you to jump in with me."

I smirked. "Actually you threw me in the pool and left me there. You jumped in ten minutes later!"

"Not before you'd gotten in a strop and stormed out the pool before stomping off. Then we found you five minutes later hid behind a bush, punching the dirt, acting like a three year old!" He laughed and I quickly started too.

"That was your fault though. And I've grown up now to control my temper. Remember I was only sixteen!"

"Only sixteen! You're still my little cousin! And I'll always see you as that! Stroppy with a bad temper!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I gasped, punching him lightly on the arm. "I have my good moments!"

We spent the next fifteen minutes looking through all the pictures again and laughing our heads of at each and how stupid we were back then. After we'd calmed down, Sky went and put the album away in a safe place that only we'd know, then came and sat back down.

"So" He started. His tone seemed more serious. Oh god, what now? "I've noticed how you've been with Brandon recently…"

"What?!" I smiled and laughed. "What are you talking about? This is a joke, right? Right?"

"Stella I've seen you with him and how you two have been acting and sending secret messages to each other."

"Sky!" I realised he wasn't joking, he was serious. Dead serious. And making me angry. "How have we acted, huh? How? Like friends? Cause that's how we've been acting. Just like friends."

"Not the way I see it. He's flirting with you, can't you see? He's trying to rope you in. Wrap you around his little finger and you're giving in. He's bad news, Stella. You should never have gotten involved."

"Why? Why is he bad news? How would he be trouble? And wrapping me around his little finger? Trying to rope me in- what?"

"He's a player Stella. A player. He bags a good looking girl, beds her, and then leaves her to stand on the side lines whilst he goes to find another. That's what he's doing with you."

"Well…that was in his past. People can change Sky! As can he. He can change for the better-"  
"Stella no! I don't want you to have anything to do with him. Not after the past three times. You're fragile as it is without someone else messing with you."

I held back for a second to think. That was really true. I'd already had my heart broken three times and it's had catastrophic effects on me and even the people around me. I wouldn't want to go through anything like that ever again or put those people through the same routine. But…he's not the same as them? I'm sure of it. He's…different.

"Stella." Sky seemed calmer now. Sorry in fact. "I just…don't want you getting hurt. Not like last time."

"I know Sky." I sighed. "But I can't be cautious forever. I can't think that they're all going to be the same as before, because they're not."

"Well…I'm just warning you then. Look I'm sorry."

I turned my head to look at him. I'd put him through pain before, my own, and it was slowly starting to seep through the mask and find cracks to show itself, on both of us. I had the marks to prove it.

"I know Sky. I'm sorry too. For…_everything_. I didn't mean to get you involved-"

"No. Stella that was the right thing to do, even if you don't think so."

I gave a small smile. "Hey, let's just forget about it. That's been and gone and we're here in the now. So let's enjoy it!"

"Guess you're right!" He smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey! Stella! Had no idea you'd be here!" Nabu yelled whilst coming into the room, the others following. Excited for sure.

"Sky just wanted to show me something he'd found but it's done now. You missed it!"

"Damn! What was it?"

"Photo album."

"Cool."

I noticed that they were all dressed already. Impressive. I've only known them to get dressed by midday.

"So, you guys ready for pizza out tonight?"

"Yeah…we remembered." Riven piped up.

"No he didn't." Helia mouthed to me. "The rest of us did though." He said that last part quite loudly so that Riven could here. Sure enough, he did and threw a pillow at him.

"What about you?" Timmy asked. "You girls ready?"

"Well the girls are pretty excited so they'll be getting ready. I on the other hand am not."

"Better get ready soon then because you've only got a few hours!"

I gawped at Brandon before grabbing a pillow, walking straight up to him and thwacking him on the head with it.

"OK, OK I take it back!"

"I'd watch it Brandon Evans because soon you'll get more than a pillow!"

"Oooooo! Dat gurl's gone cray cray!"

"Hey Nabu! I'd watch your mouth too!"

At that, he cowardly slumped down into his seat with his hands up in an 'I Surrender' gesture.

I felt my stomach grumble with a pang of hunger and held my right hand over it.

"I'm guessing you're hungry? That water didn't fill you up, huh!"

"Stop trying to prove yourself Sky." I smirked at him. "But OK yes, I am a little hungry." Even though we'd just had a sort of argument, me and Sky were very quick to make up with each other because…we couldn't stay angry at each other for more than a few minutes, or seconds.

"Alright Stella, I'll fix you up some toast and fruit juice then you might wanna be off if you want to be ready in time."

I spent another hour round the guys just talking and eating my breakfast that Sky rustled up for me, which was actually really nice. Then I set off to head back to the girls again.

It was now round about nine in the morning with more people out and about and it also seemed warmer. I thought I could spend using up an hour or two before heading back though as I'd still have plenty of time to get ready. So, I decided to take a leisurely walk around the nearby park and woodlands (which did take up an hour or two) not that I minded.

Pretty soon I'd made it back to our penthouse, opened the door and stepped inside before closing it. I heard a lot of giggling and then the sound of five pairs of heels clacking across the laminate floor. (It's pretty obvious to hear them and tell that they're heels, but I have that skill off to a fine art and now, also know what type)

Suddenly standing before me were the girls, all glammed up as if they'd been asked out on a date to a posh restaurant.

Bloom wore a pearl tight fitted dress, with a tulip petal skirt, black gem belt and black lace top with straps with her black, peep toe, ankle strap heels. She also wore pearl pink and silver eye shadow with pearl shimmer lip gloss and nail varnish. **_[Polyvore]_**

Musa wore a red, tight fitted, shoulder strap dress with red heels. She also wore black, liquid eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. She also had applied red nail polish. **_[Polyvore]_**

Flora wore a pink and silver top, tight fitted wrap dress with matching pink roses around the corner of the skirt and silver, ankle strap heels with various other straps across her feet and toes. She also wore pink eye shadow with pink lipstick and also wore nail polish but pink too. _**[Polyvore]**_

Layla wore a strapless, tight fitted, leopard print dress with matching leopard print heels. She also wore liquid eye liner with black mascara and red lipstick plus red nail polish. **_[Polyvore]_**

Finally, Tecna wore a tight fitted, black and neutral top dress with straps and a matching black, frilly piece of fabric around the waist with the skirt. She also wore white, ankle strap heels with black mascara, neutral lipstick and clear nail polish. **_[Polyvore]_**

The girls looked gorgeous, I had to say, but…this was just pizza out! Not a date!

"Hey girls! You look…glam, but…you realize that we're only going out for pizza tonight with the guys, not a date."

"Well…we thought if we dressed like this we would impress the guys. What do you think, would we?" Bloom gave a lopsided smile. What are they all? Stupid? Of course they're going to get the attention of the guys in that get up (and possibly others too) but what I still can't get over is the fact that they're all dressed up as if it's a formal fitted occasion! If they hadn't noticed already, it's all casual. The boys wouldn't really care what we wore as long as we showed up!

"Bloom, girls, you'd all definitely impress the guys. But if you want to impress them, all you have to do is turn up!" The last part was drowned out though, as they all started squealing excitedly and jumping up and down.

Then they all turned to face me with eager and excited grins. Uh-oh! "Thanks Stella for that amazing feed-back!" Flora started, Musa continued. "Now it's your turn to get all glammed up and ready!"

"But girls, this is a casual outing with them, not a glitzy and glam night out for a dinner for two!"

"Please Stella, just do it!" Layla argued.

Bloom stepped forward. "Come on Stella. We all know how much you love to dress up and look good!"

I sighed in defeat and smiled at them all, hopefully. Like they say, _if you can't beat them, join them_.

"OK, fine, fine I'll go get ready then! In one of my best!"

Everyone started jumping up and down again, happily and we all had a group hug before I went to get ready. It took me an hour or two (or maybe three as it took a while for me to decide what to wear) before I was actually happy with my finished look.

I wore my tight fitted cocktail dress, with a black wrap skirt, gold sequined belt and a black sequined top with a v-neckline. I also wore my black heels with gold shimmer eye shadow, red lipstick and red nail polish. I wonder what Sky would say to this! _**[Polyvore]**_

Then we spent another three hours on our hair (as Bloom and Flora had a really specific way of doing theirs which is extremely complicated, Layla and Musa wouldn't sit still for long enough and I couldn't really decide on what hair style I actually wanted. Tecna was simple and easy, fuss free). In the end, Flora had her hair glossed to the max which had been curled first, then the curls brushed out to form light waves in her hair, then a small fish plait to the side with Bloom's in the same way, though the fish plait was on the opposite side to Fora's. Musa had her hair crimped then placed into a side ponytail and Layla had her hair brushed out so that it was less fuzzy and bouncy but more calm, with it now placed in a high ponytail. Tecna's hair was just sprayed till it was neat and in place and finally, I left my hair down with it glossed (more lightly than Flora's though) and it falling in simple crimped waves.

It was now five in the afternoon and we had two hours left to kill before we were meeting the guys.

"Wow Stella, you look great! See, weren't it a good idea to dress up in the first place?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged to Bloom.

"Well, what are we going to do to kill the two hours we have left?" Layla asked us all.

"Uhhh, top up on make-up?" Flora offered.

"Yeah! I need to re-apply my mascara!" Musa added.

"You? Be interested in re-applying make-up?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that's usually Stella's obsession!" I punched Tecna lightly on the arm.

Musa shrugged. "I guess I just don't want to look out of place you know?" Oh I know why she doesn't want to look out of place. She wants to impress Riven.

"Are you positively sure that's why you want to re-apply your mascara?" I pushed.

"Uh, yeah. That's why." She started going a little red, so I knew I'd got her.

"OK then guys. Let's go finish up before we waste more time." Tecna told us and we all headed to the largest mirror in the penthouse.

It was finally time to leave for the pizza place and we all looked perfectly glam. (Though I'm not sure what Sky's going to say to this!)

We all got in the car, with me at the wheel, Bloom in the passenger seat and Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla sat in the back.

"Should take just five minutes to get there." Tecna informed us all, as I started driving off.

"Got it Tec. Should be pretty easy to spot anyway."

Pretty soon, we made it there and sure enough, the massive neon sign was definitely an eye catcher. I parked the car in a spare space out the front and we all got out.

"Hey Stella." Flora started in one of her sourly sweet voices. "Do you think you could go in first? To introduce us?"

I face palmed myself. "Just say it. You want me to go in first because you're all too shy, right?" They all nodded eagerly. "Fine, fine! I'll go in first."

I headed inside with the girls following closely behind. Sky and the others were sat at a large table in the back. I started walking towards them. Of course, Sky noticed first (because when he's anxious about something, he can't sit still) then the others followed his stare. Their eyes almost popped out their sockets and their jaws fell to the floor. Sky got up, awkwardly, and came over to greet me.

"Hey Stella, glad you came. Uhhh, you realize that we only came here for pizza?" He gestured to my rather skin bare get up.

I sighed, knowing that this would happen. "Don't blame me Sky! For once, I didn't start this. After I got back from yours, I found the girls all dolled up and just decided to join them. Couldn't talk them out of it, so I had no choice."

"Oh OK. Wait? The girls started this…?"

"Yeah. Look behind me."

He turned his head so he could see and gawped when he saw them. Especially when he found Bloom. Wouldn't stop staring at her.

"See?" I shrugged and wandered over to the table to grab a good seat. I noticed how they each had a spare seat in between them. Gaps that needed to be filled…by us obviously.

I sat next to Brandon. Only because I knew that those other seats were reserved for a certain girl and it would probably mess up the guys plan. (If that's what this was all about) That also meant that I had to sit next to Nabu. I didn't mind though. I found him quite entertaining.

The rest of the girls took their seats and, just as I'd suspected, they took one next to a certain guy. Bloom sat with Sky, Flora sat with Helia, Musa sat with Riven, Tecna sat with Timmy and Layla sat with Nabu. Nabu did a little fist pump under the table, when Layla sat next to him, so that only I could see. It gave me the giggles and that's why I was glad I sat here.

The conversation started with what we were going to eat and drink. After a mini debate, we decided to have two large margarita pizzas with stuffed crusts. For the drinks, I decided to have Coke along with Bloom, Sky had 7-Up and Brandon had Pepsi. (I don't see the difference between coke and Pepsi) Musa had Dr Pepper, Riven had Sprite plus Nabu and Layla had Fanta. Tecna had Mountain Dew, Timmy had Lemonade, Helia had Vimto and Flora had carbonated water.

After getting the drinks and whilst waiting for the pizzas to come, I noticed that a few of the guys were staring at certain girls. If you looked long and hard enough, it becomes hilarious as you notice that they're actually in a dream world too and are making weird faces. I tried to suppress the giggles by gagging myself, when Brandon nudged me in the arm. He showed me a piece of paper that had been scrunched up into a small ball then pointed to Riven, one of the guys who was staring at a certain girl, Musa.

"What do you think would happen if I flicked this at Riven's face?" He whispered to me with a grin.

"I'd burst out laughing, that's what!" I smirked back. Oh I could just imagine his face!

He flicked it to Riven and it hit him on the cheek. He instantly snapped out of his dream.

"Wait! Who did that? Wha-Brandon!"

I started cracking up, tilting my head back and letting the laughs out. Brandon also couldn't stop laughing. The others got distracted from their girls and slowly started to realise what had happened before also cracking up.

It went on like that for five minutes till our pizzas came and we all had to calm down. Everyone got stuck in and everyone just enjoyed the food and company.

Then Brandon asked me a question. "So, we've heard about you in your career but you've mentioned Alex and Natasha, or Tash, before and said what part they play but, what do they look like?"

I swallowed my mouthful of pizza before answering. "Tash, which is our shortened version of her first name Natasha. She has long, ginger hair. Ginger though. Not titan red like Bloom's. She also has blue eyes and a pale skin tone. Very loud and talkative although she is always there for the people around her, a.k.a. us, and always there to help and support them."

"Seems like a nice…err….assistant." Nabu commented though almost forgetting her status on the job.

"What about Alex?" Helia asked.

"Alex has a little darker skin tone although it's still quite pale. He as dark brown hair with side burns and a beard and green eyes. He's a lot of fun to be with in the studio. Always teasing me by calling me names, almost like a second brother! He, he, sorry Sky."

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I like the guy anyway."

"Oh yeah!" I quickly added before I forgot. "He's also gay. But…that doesn't bother me, or anyone else there. We just see him as a bundle of fun as well as someone serious. Without him, they'd be no life. You get what I mean?" They all nodded.

"Have you met his partner?"

I turned to face Timmy and shook my head. "No I haven't. But I know they're happy together, and I'm happy for him."

We all carried on eating before another question was raised by Riven. "So, why are all you girls dressed like you're ready to go clubbing or something?" He looked at me, as did all the other guys (excluding Sky) and I choked on my Cola in shock.

"It wasn't me!" I argued. "For once it wasn't me! The girls wanted to impress you and I had to join them."

"If you wanted to impress us, all you had to do was turn up." Nabu smirked.

"But-! Wha-! That's exactly what I said!" The girls all looked guilty.

"Looks like you should have listened to Stella." Helia said.

"That's right! I'm always right!" I told them all with a smug face.

"_That's right! I'm always right!" _Sky mocked as a terrible version of me.

"Stop mocking me!" I moaned to him and everyone laughed.

"Yeah Sky stop mocking her! Because you do a rubbish impression. It's more high pitched and-"

"Don't you start too Brandon!" I warned pointing a finger at him.

"Shutting up!" He quickly replied with a small smirk forming on his lips. I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

It was nine at night when we finally finished and trudged out the place. Everyone was pretty tired and wanted to get back anyway. Before we split though, we all said goodbye to each other and thanked the guys for offering us to come. (They paid for it all by the way)

As they all talked, I stood on the side-lines watching with my arms folded over my chest. The temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically and I was actually pretty cold in my skimpy cocktail dress which was more skin and chest than actually clothing.

"You cold?" Brandon asked coming up behind me, making me jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"No don't worry you didn't." I denied.

"Looked like it." His eyes moved up and down my body, taking in every detail by the looks of it.

I bit my lip awkwardly. It felt like I was being scrutinized. He noticed me biting my lip and gave a half smile. Small but noticeable. As if he liked my actions.

"So…still cold?"

"I didn't say I was cold!"

"Yeah well, by the way you have your arms tightly folded over your chest, it looks like your trying to conserve body heat. Or trying to cover up."  
"Well, for your information. I'm. Not. Cold. And what do you mean by 'cover up'? It's actually not that bad."

"You mean you've worn even more exposed than that?"

"Yeah. I think."

He snorted. "Well, I dunno whether you noticed, but I certainly did."

"Noticed what?" I snapped.

"Well the first thing I won't say as you might bite my head off. But, I noticed a lot of guys staring at your chest throughout the time spent here."

"Guys have not been staring at my chest the entire ti-"As I was just about to finish, a hot guy walking by wolf whistled to me. I just stared at him in shock as he carried on past, then looked back to Brandon who wore a massive smirk.

"You know what he was looking at, right?"

"Shut up!" I sighed, knowing exactly what the answer would be. "So…have you been staring too?"

"Maybe…"

"Yes! You're such a pervert!"

He chuckled as I groaned in embarrassment. This is why I don't come out (as often) in tight dresses, that I almost burst out of. This one for example.

I heard the doors of the car open and decided this would be the perfect time to escape. Though, weirdly, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, talking to him.

"I better go now." I said, turning to leave.

"Probably best. Thanks by the way."

I turned round to him to question what he'd just said, only to find him staring at me, _all_ of me, in awe. "Why are you looking at me like?"

He raised his head and this time focused his concentration on my eyes. "Because I've never seen you look that good before."

I raised my eyebrow at him and flashed him one of my most gorgeous smiles before turning back around and heading towards the others.

"Y sé que usted puede exponer más ..."

"_And I know you can expose more..."_

That made stop dead in my tracks. Did I just hear him say that? To turn around and face him was tempting, but I had a feeling that this was yet to continue…

* * *

**Yeah...a cliff hanger. That probably won't be revealed for another few chapters...**

**But hopefully it made up for the wait!**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	8. Never Ending Nightmare

**Stella POV**

"Ahhh!"

"It's OK sweetie. It's OK!" Flora soothed with her hand placed gently on my forehead. "You just had a nightmare. That's all."

I just lay there in bed with Flora trying to comfort me and the others stood around the bed with concerned expressions. What Flora said was true. I had had a nightmare.

Five days had passed since we all met the guys for pizza and what Brandon had said, before I left, has been playing on my mind ever since. Whether that had something to do with the nightmare I wasn't sure, but it definitely wasn't helping.

"What was the nightmare about?" Bloom asked softly.

I sat up slowly. Flora took her hand away from my forehead but still looked at me concerned. "My mom…and dad." I whispered. They all exchanged worried glances.

"It's alright Stella." Bloom reassured me, placing a warm hand on my arm. "Don't worry. Whatever it was, it's all over now. You're here. With us."

I tried to smile. "Thanks Bloom…and all you guys."

"Are you sure you're alright, Stella?" Musa asked coming over.

"Uh-huh." I answered, faintly, shuffling slowly to sit on the edge of the bed. "I just need some air."

Tecna then came over and sat next to Bloom who was sat to my left. "That's the most logical thing to do." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." I looked at everyone. They all had a small, warm smile on their faces to help keep up the positive energy. It helped a little. Made me feel secure. "Thanks to all you guys!"

We all had a friendly group hug, before they let me go and I went to get dressed into a sky blue turtle-neck dress with a large black bow round the front and black suede pumps with straps and a bow attached too. _**[Polyvore]**_ Then I brushed my hair quickly and went out the door.

Un-like most days, I'd gotten up quite late this morning so it was already midday. I walked down the path with the sun shining and an endless blue sky stretched on. I could hear the sound of people talking happily and excited laughter from other residents. The atmosphere was so positive…yet I felt so down.

The nightmare I'd had was of my mom and dad.

_**Flashback of the nightmare**_

_I was in a large field with long, tall grass surrounding me as I played amongst the nature being my ten year old self. My mom stood not so far away, watching me with a smile on her face before she said it was time for us to go back home. _

_We got in the car and traveled for what seemed like seconds rather than minutes before we got back home. Walking in, my dad welcomed me with open arms and his usual cheery smile on his face. He pulled me into a bear hug then went to mom and kissed her on the cheek. _

_All was well until mom said she needed to go out to buy some more groceries. She went out the door…and never came back. _

"_Mom? Mom?" I yelled, running out the door and looking for her. "Mom?! Please! Come back! Where are you? I miss you! I want you! Mom?" _

_Then I got pulled back inside the house by my wrists suddenly. "STOP WASTING YOUR CRIES!" Dad yelled at me. "Just STOP!"_

"_Why?" I choked, tears now streaming down my face. This wasn't dad._

"_Because mom is GONE! And there isn't NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" _

"_Bu-but. She can't be?" I tried to wriggle from his grasp but he was too strong. _

"_Well she is! And now, I'm the only person to look after you!" _

"_Dad you're scaring me."_

"_Scaring you? SCARING? How can I be? I'm your father!"_

"_NO! I want mommy!" I managed to get out of his grip and try to run but he grabbed my shoulders hard. _

"_MOM IS GONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID CHILD? MOM WILL NEVER RETURN TO US, AGAIN!" He raised his arm. "AND DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO RUN FROM ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Then he slapped me on the cheek with such a force, it knocked me to the ground._

_I sat there with a sore, red cheek and tears streaming down my face, sobbing uncontrollably. "Daddy…?" I whispered. My dad had gone off somewhere but I was now left alone. Alone…_

_**End of flashback**_

I swallowed hard to take away the lump in my throat. At first when I had this nightmare, it scared me, but now I'm fighting back the tears.

_Come on Stella. Pull yourself together. You're in public and you're making a scene!_

I walked into the park and headed towards the large water fountain at the centre. Looking around, I took a seat on one of the empty benches. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. It helped a lot in calming me down and now I felt pretty good.

I sat for a while watching the water flow and feeling the sun on my skin when I heard heavy footsteps getting closer towards me. I looked and instantly jumped up.

"Surprised to see you here."

"S-Steve?" I stuttered, starting to worry. "What are you doing here?"

He came closer but I didn't move. "Came over to California to soak up some sun. I'm just surprised to see you here. Away from your busy career and all."

I glared at him as best I could. "I'm here on a visit."

He laughed. "Ah! Of course. You're here to visit Sky! I should've known."

"_Should've known_? Where I go or who I'm with is none of your business."

"Speaking of who you're with, met anyone else?"

"No." I replied quietly, biting my lip. "A-and I don't intend to."

"You sure? News gets around quickly via social media. Facebook, for example. Sky's on there _and _all his mates."

Oh yeah. Pretty much everyone now has a Facebook profile.

"So?"

"Well…does this guy look familiar to you?" He handed me his phone with someone's profile on screen. I took it and looked at the pictures and words on the screen. The profile was of one of Sky's friends. Brunette hair with bangs swept over his right eye and chocolate brown eyes. _Brandon Evans_

My heart started to beat in my chest. "There's no evidence to-"

"But that's where you're wrong Stella! Look at a post he put on his timeline." He took the phone, clicked on the post and handed it back to me.

_**Brandon Evans**__-Feeling Happy _

_ So proud to finally be going out with the famous __**Stella Williams**__! _

I gasped. How could he say that? We hardly even knew each other, spent time with each other.

"That's what I always know about you Stella. You're always trying to think it couldn't happen to you, wouldn't happen to you. But guess what? It does."

"Just leave me. Just GET AWAY FROM ME! After how you treated me, I don't need to believe this!"

I turned and walked in the opposite direction. Out of the park. Away from him.

"You mean you don't _want_ to!" He called, running up to me and grabbing my arm. I spun round and shoved him off.

"How _dare_ you touch me! After what you did! I'm surprised you even have the nerve to _speak_ to me now!"

He laughed but bitterly. "Oh Stella. I'm surprised that _you _even have the nerve to speak to me. I heard it took you a few years to actually recover!"

"Because of all that had happened before. You didn't make it any easier. In fact, you made it harder!"

"If you had only agreed in the first place-"

"It's my body and it's my choice. What you asked I wasn't ready for and then, because of your impatience, you made it disgusting and vile! And I don't need to believe in that shit you just showed me because it wasn't fucking true!" His fists clenched and his eyes started to narrow and become dark. _Get out of here! _I thought. _Get out of here, now! _I quickly turned and hurriedly walked out of the park without turning round. _Fool! That was the worst move to make!_

* * *

I slowed down a little and allowed myself some time to breathe when I was further up the path just a few houses away from being back to the penthouse.

_Why would Brandon do that? I thought he wasn't like that. He doesn't seek attention like others do._

I walked in and found the girls all in the kitchen talking quietly. Then they noticed me.

"Are you alright now Stella?" Bloom asked coming over and giving me a hug.

"Yeah. Fine now thanks." I smiled.

"Seems like fresh air did the trick then." Layla smiled happily.

"Uh Stella, you got a text while you were out." Tecna handed me my phone. "Don't worry, we haven't read it."

"Thanks. I'll go take it to my room." I replied, heading in that direction.

I opened the door to my room and stepped in, gently closing it shut behind me. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I unlocked my phone and the message symbol popped up. The number was unknown.

I frowned as I opened up the message.

_Unknown Number_

_Keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt…_

I froze and kept re-reading the text over and over.

"_Keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt…"_

"_Keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt…"_

"_Keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt…"_

I felt like I was being watched. Opening my mouth was the only way to get the pain out…but I _had_ to keep it shut. I slowly raised my head and noticed a pair of scissors on the desk from when I'd trimmed my hair.

"_Keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt…"_

* * *

**Bet ya didn't expect that eh? Well this is what you've got! And I've kinda added in a new character so let me explain.**

**In brief, Steve is someone Stella knew in her previous life. That's all I'm saying, it will be explained later on in the story. But if you want me to tell you the rest, I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

**Bye! Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	9. It's OK not to be OK?

**Soooooo sorry guys! I KNOW! It's been FOREVER since I've updated but I've been busy with school and homework and revision (shitty excuse I know) but I've also been really lazy and haven't been bothered to write one. But I've got my inspiration back now and have got this chapter up for you. **

**Again sorry about the ages long wait. But pls enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Bloom POV**

"Stella? STELLA?!" I called trying to get her attention. She'd been in that freaking room for more than an hour now and I'd made her a sandwich half an hour ago. It was getting dry.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Layla shrugged. "Or ignoring you?"

"Or, maybe, I'll just go find out myself!" I huffed, getting up from the sofa and stomping over to her room. The idea was not to get up and bring her food for her.

I reached her room and barged straight through the door, anger brewing inside me. "Stella yo-" The minute I saw the scene in front of me though, all anger dispersed immediately. Replaced by pure panic and terror. "GIRLS! GET HERE NOW!"

"What's going on Bloom? Why you so-" They stopped suddenly when they saw what was right before them.

Stella lay on the floor unconscious, with her right arm outstretched to show her wrist. Deeply cut and covered in blood. A pair of bloodied scissors lay not far away from her.

"We've gotta get her to the hospital! NOW!" Flora stressed heading straight for Stella. The rest of us followed. We picked her up as gently as possible and carried her to the car. The hospital was only ten to fifteen minutes away so we'd get her there quick. Me, Flora and Layla sat at the back with Stella, trying to keep her wrist covered so that she doesn't lose any more blood. Tecna sat at the front with Musa driving.

As soon as we reached our destination, Musa parked the car just outside the entrance and we carried Stella in. As soon as we got in the entrance, doctors and nurses noticed and they immediately knew this was serious. Quickly coming over, one of the doctors took Stella and placed her on a bed.

"Wait! What's going to happen to her? Where are you taking her?" I asked-begged-them desperately.

"We're taking her to the Emergency Ward where we will try to stop the bleeding. Don't worry! We hope she'll be fine."

Watching as the doctor and medical nurse whisked her away down the corridor, I suddenly felt alone. Even with the girls around me, my friends, Stella was the only one whom I could really talk to, share my secrets with and understand me. My best friend. And now she was in this situation…I couldn't help her.

"I apologise for the suddenness and the shock." The lady at the front desk said. "But if you would like to please take a seat. The doctor or nurse will come see you for anything else." She gestured to the waiting area. We took her motive, and went over to sit down.

For a while, I just stared at my palms on my lap, when Flora nudged me on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should call Sky?"

"Huh? Sky?" I asked coming out of my dream. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't know yet. And it's a really important situation."

I sighed deeply. "OK." Getting up, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket in the process and headed somewhere a bit quieter.

Thanks to Stella, I now have Sky's number. You know? For emergencies. And this definitely was one.

I waited for the phone to dial and then he picked up.

"Who's this?"

"It's Bloom."

"Bloom? How'd you get my number?"

"Stella. OK? And-"

"What's that sound in the background? Sounds like you're at the mall or something."

I sighed wishing it was just t that. "I wish. But no."

"So where are you?"

"At the hospital!"

There was silence at the other end for a few seconds. I could just picture the panic on his face.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

For a split second, I felt loved that Sky would care for me like that. But it wasn't me that was ill or injured.

"I'm fine Sky." I breathed. "It's Stella."

**Sky POV**

_Stella? No! This can't be happening! Not again!_

"What about her? What happened Bloom?" I almost yelled down the phone.

"We found her unconscious in her room and took her to hospital. There's more detail to go into but not over the phone. You and the others need to get here immediately!"

"Trust me Bloom, we will! Thanks for calling." I hung up and turned around to find the guys watching confused.

"Who's in hospital Sky?" Helia asked.

"Stella and-"

"Stella?! What happened to her? Is she alright?" Brandon panicked.

"Explanations on the way. Right now, we need to get to the hospital."

We all bundled into the car and drove to the hospital, but one thing stuck in the back of my mind. _Why would Stella be of so much concern to Brandon?_

* * *

Pretty soon, we reached the hospital and headed straight for the waiting area.

"Sky! Over here!" I heard Bloom call. We headed to where she was standing and the other girls were sitting. All minus Stella.

"Sky! It was horrible! I just thought she was ignoring me but I didn't expect to find her…" Bloom trailed off, searching for the right words. "…in that condition."

"What condition was it though?" Helia asked, comforting Flora by letting her rest her head carefully on his shoulder whilst he had his arm round hers.

"Unconsciousness." Musa mumbled. She had curled herself into a ball on the seat, with Riven sat beside her. "And it wasn't the normal 'flat out' type."

Layla, who was sat hunched over in the chair staring solemnly at the floor, whilst holding Nabu's hand, blinked and looked ahead. "She had cuts all along her wrist…deep ones."

"Mmmmm." Tecna nodded. "And blood was…" Gulping hard, Timmy placed his hand on her lap trying to comfort her. "Blood was running down her arm."

"I know it doesn't sound…pretty, but that's what we saw." Bloom sighed.

"Why couldn't she just tell us?" Flora mumbled. "We could have helped?"

"It's way too late for that." Bloom bit her lip but couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst into tears and cupped her head in her hands.

"Bloom don't cry. Everything will be fine." I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and cried even more. Her shoulders shook in my arms.

I looked up to see Brandon sat alone on a chair away from the others. He just stared blankly into the distance. Not really concentrating on anything or anyone. Shifting my glance away from him and back at Bloom, I started stroking her hair to try and soothe her. "Everything's going to be fine."

**Brandon POV**

_Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Why can't people just stop saying that? It's just a lie. A lie to get rid of all the heartache. So why do I still feel broken? Why do I still feel shattered into millions of pieces? Why do I still feel lost? Why do I still feel alone? Why do I still feel…incomplete? _

I sat away from everybody else, lost in my thoughts. I didn't need the drama. Didn't want it. I still couldn't accept what she'd done. The condition she was in right now. I just couldn't accept it.

_Why does it have to be her…? The most amazing, the most talented and the most beautiful person in the world. Why did it have to be her?_

"Excuse me sir?" A nurse came up to me and knocked me out my thoughts. "You seem in a daze? Are you alright?"

I sighed through my nose. "Been better."

"Well, if you need a drink or anything, the café is just down the corridor." She smiled gently, well I'm sure she did, and left. Why would I need a drink? How was that going to stop me from worrying?

I buried my head in my hands in frustration. Everything had to be so fucking complicated. Then I overhead Bloom talking to Sky about something. I think it was where they took Stella.

"…he said they'd take her to the Emergency Ward, but…they've been gone a while…"

_Wait? The Emergency Ward? That was just down the corridor. From where the nurse said the café was._

Suddenly, I felt like a coffee.

"Where ya going Brandon?" Nabu asked as I got up to leave.

"Just to the café." I replied hastily.

"Oh. OK." God! Everyone was so grim!

I hurried off down the corridor and towards the 'café'. I was actually going to see if I could see Stella. Make sure she's alright.

There was a buzz as I walked, but the type where everyone was on a time period. Went over it and you could potentially lose a life. It wasn't the nicest of feelings…that's why I hated being in a hospital.

There was a split choice at the end of the corridor. Either turn right for the café, or straight on a little further to the Emergency Ward. Straight on was my plan.

I started walking until a doctor came out of one of the rooms. He noticed me immediately.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be down here."

"Well, a friend of mine got hurt and was taken here." I replied flustered.

"Well you won't be able to see your friend until your doctor tells you. So if you'd please like to return to the waiting room."

I didn't argue. I knew better than to argue. After all he was the professional.

I slowly made my way back to everyone else and sat back down in my seat.

"Hey, didn't you fancy a coffee then?"

"No. Nothing really there I liked." I mumbled in reply to Nabu.

_No way I could get in to see her more like._

* * *

"It's been an hour already! Shouldn't it all be fixed by now?" Riven grumbled whilst checking his watch for the fifth time.

"I would've hoped so." Flora spoke quietly.

Then a doctor came walking over. "I apologise for the wait."

Bloom, who had fallen asleep on Sky's shoulder, started to wake up and register what was going on. "Is…is…is she alright?"

"We've managed to replace the blood lost back into her body. She's been sleeping all this time after we finished the procedure, although she is awake enough now to understand what's happening. I will allow two of you in at a time. Five minutes per pair."

"Hey…why don't you go in first Bloom? With Sky." Musa offered. "I mean…you're her BFF and Sky…well you're her cousin."

"Guess we'll be going in first then." Sky concluded looking at Bloom. They got up and followed the doctor to the room where Stella was. After five minutes, they came back out again.

"Well…?" Layla asked.

"Well she's…different. Different to the Stella we know." Bloom said.

"But hopefully she'll be back to her old self again soon." Sky added. "Who's going next?"

Musa and Riven went next. Then Flora and Helia, followed by Layla and Nabu then Tecna and Timmy. I was the only one left.

"Hey Brandon." Timmy said coming over. "You can go in and see her now."

"Thanks Tim." I replied and got up to head towards Stella's room.

* * *

I got to the door but hesitated before entering. _What will she be like if she's not the same? _Pushing the thoughts aside though, I entered.

Walking in, I looked up to find Stella sat upright on the edge of the bed. Her right wrist was bandaged up heavily, probably where the cuts were, and there was a small plaster on the underside of her right arm. _Must've been where the needle was placed to replace her lost blood._

"Stella?"

She looked up to me with wide eyes. That's when I suddenly noticed how shockingly pale her face was. It was ghostly white. I'd never seen her look like this. She seemed all of a sudden so dainty, so fragile, that she could break very easily.

"Brandon?" She whispered oh so softly.

I walked closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better."

_I used those exact words not so long ago._

"How's the procedure?"

"Dunno. I was out for most of it. When I woke up…I had a needle stuck in my arm." Her voice was small and croaky. She sounded parched.

"Would you like a drink?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

Noticing a glass of water on the bedside cabinet, I went and picked up the glass and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She replied taking the glass only for it to almost smash to the floor. I quickly grabbed it before that happened.

"Sorry. Guess I'm still too weak…"

I looked at the water then back at her. There was no way I was going to let her not have a drink.

"Do you want me to give it to you?"

She gave me a look with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Obviously telling me she didn't want to be 'spoon fed'.

"It's either that or go thirsty."

In the end, she gave in. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and placed the rim of the glass to her, lightly coloured, pink yet beautiful lips. Then tipped it gently so that she got a steady flow of water, whilst holding her chin with my free hand. Soon though, she winced and I took the water away from her.

"You alright?"

"Just a sore throat. It hurts but I'll be fine. Thanks for the water."

"No problem."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before she spoke again in a whisper.

"Why would you put that?"

"Put what?" I asked.

"Put that I was your girlfriend. On Facebook."

"What? I never put such a thing? What are you talking about?"

"It's pretty clear Brandon! You put that I was your girlfriend on Facebook and that you were so happy about it! It's just so you can boast about it to all your online friends! I'm not a toy to be messed with, you know? I'm not a puppet!"

"Stella I-I never put such a thing! I swear I have no-"

"Save it!" She spat. "It's just a lie. A lie to hide everything. Everything that you are!"

I was genuinely confused about what she was saying. _What is she talking about? _But after hearing what she just had to say, it made me feel hurt. And anger.

"Everything? Everything Stella? What is the _everything _you see in me then?"

"Player. Liar. Cheater. That's who I see you as when you put such things. And that you also want to just use me for your own fun!"

"I would never use you! I would never play you like a fool! I wasn't the one who cut your wrist Stella!" The second I'd said that, I wished I could take it all back. Her eyes widened with shock and hurt, then filled with tears before she shut me out completely.

"Just go Brandon." She sobbed. "Just leave me alone. Leave me alone…before you hurt me again."

"Stella I-"

"Just go Brandon! Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Go! Leave. Me. Alone."

Tears fell heavily down her cheeks as I left. Tears that I caused. Tears that I didn't mean to cause…it was just out of reaction.

I wanted so badly just to walk back up to her, wipe her tears away, hold her tight in my arms, against my chest, to never let go and apologise to her truthfully. But I couldn't. She wouldn't let me. Not after what I just did to her. Ruined her more.

_Lies. Hurt. Regret. It's all the same cycle._

**Stella POV**

I sat there and cried. Just cried. Cried till the tears wouldn't come. What he just said to me…hurts. He doesn't understand all that I've been through in my entire life. All the pain, suffering, torture and nightmare. It's not all so fun and happy. It's just a mask. A mask I've learned to perfect over these past few years. A mask to hide what I truly feel, so that nobody else knows about it but me.

I'm good at that. Masking my emotions. Too good you could say. I've fooled loads of people. Even my best friends. It's just so they don't experience the same as me. In some ways…I don't even want the help.

And that all links in. It's been years since…_this _has happened. I'd have hoped to never do it again…but no. It became a habit. An addiction a while ago. And even if you break out of it, with all the help and support and training, there's no guarantee it will stop you from doing it again. And if you do make that mistake, it's lethal. And that's the trap I've let myself slip into, again. I guess this time there was more people here to help. Lucky. Lucky that was, because last time, I wasn't.

And to think it all started because of bumping into Steve just earlier on today. Didn't think I'd end up here. But with all that I've been through in my past life, with all the strain, emotionally as well as physically, it's really no surprise that I did this. After all it was the safest way out. Your secrets can never be revealed if you do this. Nor the hurt. Right? _Right?_

But should I have believed him? Brandon doesn't seem like the sort of person to do that? But before coming to California and talking to Sky on Skype about them, he had said Brandon was a bit of a player.

_Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I was just too naive, too gullible. Too innocent. I am easy to play by a fool, I know that for a fact. But also to easy to forgive. People can change? That is what it looked like. That's what I thought. Obviously not!_

I sighed deeply and sniffed.

_He was fine when he came in. He was so sweet. So caring…and loving. He even helped me take a drink of the water, which was really kind. It was like…a completely different person. But then he totally turned. _

What Brandon had said, practically blaming me for my own doing, saying I was the one at fault, really hurt. Hurt to high hell. Because none of it was true. Scared and out of reaction maybe but not my fault. I couldn't tell anyone so it was the only option I had left. Only option I could think of. I couldn't tell anyone the pain I felt inside…so I'd endure it physically.

I sniffed again before maneuvering myself so that I lay flat on my back. I felt drained. Drained of…everything. Every emotion, every sense, every piece of energy. I just felt empty of it all.

I felt my eyelids start to go heavy and the room become blurred. This whole scenario reminded of something. Sometime. Someplace. It was a while ago but I seem to remember it like it was yesterday. Maybe because this was one of the few parts of my life that actually meant so much to me, because of what it had brought me. Emotions. Feelings. That I'd poured out in a song. Music seemed to be my savour. It helped me become reassured that the inevitable, wasn't the answer.

Colour and light started to fill with black and darkness. I deeply inhaled before exhaled and then everything went black as I fell into a dream. _A remembering._

_**Flashback**_

_I sat at my desk with my mirror opposite, brushing my golden hair. It was like every other typical day before I headed to the studio but this time…I felt different. I felt…used. Cheated on._

_Brushing the same strands of hair over and over, I thought: Do I look perfect? I stopped and placed the brush down on the desk and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Do I fit what is expected? Do I fit the mould? I thought. I may not be controlled anymore by him but the effects still harbour._

_I glanced at my wrists. There were a few raw markings. Obviously not as perfect as I thought. Why am I doing this to myself? Having no more time to contemplate, I picked up my bag and keys, before leaving my apartment and heading to the studio where everyone awaited._

_Upon arrival, I had loads of things going through me, but one mainly. I don't feel like __me__. _

_I walked inside and went to find Alex. He was, when I found him, in the back room where all the instruments were kept. It was spacious enough, and usually kept quiet. _

_I burst in and headed straight for him. He instantly knew something wasn't right. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Alex. I…I don't feel like me. I feel like I'm just given instructions, done them and then asked to do them again. I feel like I'm a puppet on strings that are already being controlled and manipulated but I don't want that. I want the strings to be cut free! I want to be me, show my own personality!" _

_He didn't say anything. All he did was go over to the piano and started playing. "Stella, all those thoughts you have right now, throw them away. Just sing. Sing your emotions, sing how you feel, let people know in a song. That's what you're best at. I don't want an explanation, I want a song. __You're__ song."_

_I sighed and did as he said. Sing my feelings. My story._

_**Who You Are [Jessie J] **_

_**I stare at my reflection in the mirror:**_

_**"Why am I doing this to myself?"**_

_**Losing my mind on a tiny error,**_

_**I nearly left the real me on the shelf.**_

_**No, no, no, no, no...**_

_**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**_

_**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**_

_**It's okay not to be okay.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**_

_**Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**_

_**Just be true to who you are!**_

_**(who you are [11x])**_

_**Brushing my hair—do I look perfect?**_

_**I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!**_

_**The more I try the less it's working, yeah**_

_**'Cause everything inside me screams**_

_**No, no, no, no, no...**_

_**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**_

_**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**_

_**It's okay not to be okay.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**_

_**But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**_

_**There's nothing wrong with who you are!**_

_**Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!**_

_**Just go and leave me alone!**_

_**Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,**_

_**With a smile that's my home!**_

_**That's my home, no...**_

_**No, no, no, no, no...**_

_**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**_

_**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**_

_**It's okay not to be okay...**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**_

_**Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**_

_**Just be true to who you are!**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_The piano stopped. I looked up to see Alex looking at me. I felt relieved. Finally happy to tell someone._

"_Good work Stella." He smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."_

* * *

**THE ENTIRE TIME I'VE BEEN WRITING SONG LYRIC CHAPTERS, I'VE MISSED THE CENTER BUTTON TO CENTER THE LYRICS! I'M SO STUPID!**

**Anyway enough of that. It took me a week to type this up and I put a lot of effort into detail of emotion and explanation and stuff like that. Not sure whether it made you cry but, emotional? Maybe? Did here. **

**Sorry for the long wait. Especially if you really wanted it updating. Hope you liked this updated chapter though. And, plz review. Thanx.**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	10. Free at Last

**I know! Mega short chapter but that was the point! The next will be a lot longer. **

**And I got in Flora's POV. Finally a change from the usual.**

**Also, in my previous chaps (including other updated story) I never put in any mention of _Polyvore _for the outfits. But, you know what? Scrap that, you guys should know by now, that every outfit that's described on here is also on my _Polyvore _account. So the mention ain't happening no more.**

* * *

**Flora POV**

We arrived at the hospital the next day to collect Stella. She'd been in overnight just so the doctors could keep an eye on her, and now she's fine and ready to be set free.

"Hey Stella." We all chorused as she climbed into the front seat, beside Bloom.

"Hey girls! God! You don't know how much I've missed you!"

"Looks like we're back to the old Stella!" Musa whispered.

I smiled. "It can't have been that bad Stella?"

"Oh! Flora, honey, you have _no _idea! The bed was lumpy and not soft at all, it was about sixty degrees in that flipping room even _with _the fan, and I woke up countless times in the night all from emergencies. Plus, the breakfast was just revolting and all you got was water! A bland coffee if you were lucky!"

"Stella, you could've just said it was shit." Bloom said stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you all my sob story so you could feel sympathy for me."

"Ha! Good luck with that Stella!" Layla laughed, making us all burst out into laughter too.

We arrived back at home where Stella went to get changed while we all mulled about in the kitchen. She came out ten minutes later in leggings, a white vest top and white flats with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Looking good Stella." I smiled watching her strut into the room.

"Feeling good Flora!" She replied doing a little spin.

We all laughed at Stella's antics when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Tecna yelled, racing to the phone against Musa and Layla.

Tecna got there first, mainly because Layla fell over the sofa and Musa tripped on her feet and fell on her face.

"Hey Timmy." She cooed into the phone, smiling and now going red in the cheeks. "Why you calling?"

We all listened hard.

"Uh huh…OK…yeah...wow! Yeah, that sounds great! We'd love to come! Sure…got it. OK, thanks Timmy, bye." She put the phone back on its cradle, and came back to us.

Bloom and Stella leaned on the back of the sofa with a sore Musa and Layla sat on it. I stayed stood to the side. "What was that about?"

"Oh, well, he was saying that they'd been discussing, and since Stella was out of the hospital and well that we could all go round there's tomorrow and then later in the evening, go over to the beach for a BBQ."

"A BQQ? Sweet! I'm there!" Layla and Musa fist bumped.

"Yeah! Ribs, burgers, the works!"

"So we'll be going round there's in the day?" Bloom checked.

"Well, he said we could head over there any time. But I was thinking eleven."

I nodded. "Eleven sounds good."

Whilst Musa and Layla shared high fives and fist bumps, the rest of us just talked about the plans for tomorrow. But I noticed how Stella suddenly didn't seem so…full of sunshine.

"Stella you OK?" I asked her.

"Fine. All good." She smiled.

"You sure? Since this whole plan was mentioned, you seemed to shut down from us?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm fine, honestly Flora! I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, OK then." I smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

She still didn't seem that into it, even after she said she was OK.

_Maybe something's happened that's not to do with cuts or illness. Maybe…it's something deeper than that…?_

* * *

**What you think of the mega short chapter then? The next ones will be worth it, trust me. I must admit, I was kinda lazy with this and wanted the story to move on a bit because, at the slow rate it's going, I'm never gonna get anything done. **

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	11. Weakening

**Well, this was one boring chapter to write. That's probably why I took so long? And also because I was on holiday, with no laptop, for two weeks. Sorry. ****Anyway the next chapter will be way more interesting (trust me) so I'm looking forward to it.**

**Also...I NEED YOUR DESPERATE HELP! Anyone know/read the fan fic _Torn Apart_? It's a Brella fan fic and, quick summary, Stella's an all massive celeb dating Sky (a rapper), she can't cope with the pressures given to her by her mom and paparazzi, and tries to commit suicide by jumping off her balcony. _But _Brandon (a security guard) saves her and after that, they pretty much kept bumping into each other and at first hated each other etc... Anyway, I've been seriously looking for it and I can't find it. I desperately want to though, so if you know the author, pls tell me, or if you have a link to it? Dunno where it's gone but I hope it's not been deleted. So if you could help, that would be super.**

* * *

**B****randon POV**

OK, yesterday…wasn't the best. It didn't go as good as I'd…hoped. I guess I didn't expect her to suddenly come out with something like that, especially in the situation she was in.

After she spoke though all I saw was…red. Anger just got the best of me and then…I went…and said…that. _That _stopped me in my tracks. After I realised what I'd said to her and realised…how much it must've hurt her. Hurting her like that, it wasn't what I meant to do.

After I left, all I could think of in my mind was her. All I could hear was her voice. That one scene replaying over and over.

"_Just go Brandon." … "Just leave me alone…leave me alone before you hurt me again."_

"Before you hurt me." I mumbled. "Again."

I placed my elbows on my knees and lowered my back, running my hands through my hair in frustration. I couldn't get it out of my head. No matter how much I tried it was just stuck! Because it was her.

_Stella…_

I got up from my crouched sitting position and started wandering slowly around the room, breathing out heavily every now and again, to try and calm myself. A little at least. Yet, dangerously, I kept thinking about it. _Her_. _Stella_.

"Just get out of my head!" I yelled, slamming my clenched fists against the wall in a mix of anger and frustration.

"Hey Brandon, you alright?"

Sky! It had to be Sky checking!

"Fine." I replied as calmly as possible.

"You uhhh, sure?" He checked.

"Sure!"

"…OK?" Then he left.

I sat back down on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. "That was close."

I'd let out a lot of anger but still hadn't gotten her out of my head. Then I remembered the guys saying earlier about inviting the girls over for a party then a BBQ down at the beach. Stella could never refuse to that. Not when Sky is here, or all her friends are going.

_Perfect! I can actually talk to her! Figure things out…_

"Figure things out…like that went well the last time!"

Suddenly, I remembered something. "The post she was talking about!"

I grabbed my phone by the side of my bed and quickly logged into Facebook. Checking my profile, I found a post.

_**Brandon Evans**__\- Feeling Happy_

_So proud to finally be going out with the famous __**Stella Williams**__!_

"What?" I questioned myself and frowned in confusion. "What, I'd never put that!?"

Why would she think I'd actually post something like that? _Maybe because she hasn't known you for that long! _

"Ahhh man!" I groaned. "Now I get it."

But there was still one thing. _Someone must've hacked into my account and done this. The last post I put since this one was…five weeks ago. _

I scrolled down a little too easily find my previous post that I'd put five weeks ago. _And that was just about me commenting about some party? To then five weeks later post saying I'm going out with a celebrity…? It's a bit farfetched._

I went back to the latest post and noticed how popular it had gotten with the comments. _162? _I clicked, and had a flick through some of them.

_Srsly? Your going out with a celeb?! o_O _

_OMG! Man theres no way! U have gotta be crazy!_

_**Stella Williams**__?! NO FUCKING WAY! She is SMOKIN HOT! Congrats m8! _

_~You believe this?!_

_**Brandon**__ you r going out with __**Stella**__? Cool, just tell her to update us with new albums! Her songs r legit!_

OK, some of them were pretty funny, but most of them, either believed or they didn't.

"This is crazy." I mumbled. "Someone must have hacked into my account because…I have not touched Facebook since five weeks ago."

I put my phone back on the side. "I just hope Stella can believe that."

**Riven POV**

"How's he?" Helia asked as Sky came back to us.

He shook his head with slight sorrow. "He's stressing…again." Sky flopped down on the couch, tired of all this.

Brandon's antics had been going on since we got back from hospital yesterday. Locking himself in his room, his mood swings of sudden anger and frustration would come on, and one of use would have to go and check on him to make sure he was alright. He'd had quite a few so far.

"I think it's got something to do with Stella?" Helia wondered aloud. "He got really panicked when he heard that she was in hospital, and the entire time there he acted mute. Sat alone and not talking much at all."

I noticed Sky go rigid in his seat, as Helia finished his hypothesis. _Weird…_

Nabu clicked his fingers as if he just had an idea. "Yeah, and at the mall. She went off to go grab a drink and he followed."

"Hey and when we all went out to dinner!" I added. "Noticed how they were both acting in secrecy. Plus, whilst we were saying goodbye outside afterwards. I swear he was flirting-Sky? You OK bro?" I stopped noticing Sky's clenched fists turning white at the knuckles, as well as his face turning into more of a scowl.

"Sky?" Nabu asked clapping his hands a few times. "SKY!"

With that, he lost his growing scowl and un-clenched his fists. "Oh…uhh…sorry bout that." He mumbled.

We all looked at each other. None of us had seen Sky act like this. It was definitely new to us.

"What was that all about Sky? Was it…the talk about Brandon and Stel-

"No! Timmy, don't worry. None of you. Its just…nothing. Ugh! J-just leave it you guys. It's all nothing." He put on an 'encouraging' smile, but I could tell there was something up.

"Hey guys!" Nabu spoke, his hands raised whilst shaking his head with a smile. "Let's just forget about it for now. I'm sure we can trust Brandon to get on with it! Besides, we've got the girls coming over. Don't you think we should get ready?"

"And get this place cleaned up" I added. "I mean, they are girls after all! They can spot a freaking crumb a mile away!" I started to laugh at my own joke and so did everyone else.

"You're right Riven!" Sky laughed. "The place is a tip! Let's clean it up, then get ready."

**Musa POV**

"Come on you guys! It's ten forty-five…AND IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WE'LL BE LATE!"

"Alright Muse, calm it!" Bloom sighed, making her way to me in the main room. "We know you're excited."

"_Ahem_! Excited? Me? Come on Bloom! You know me better! I mean- I-I-I am not excited about a…party and…BBQ! Come on! It's just…it's just…OK I'm excited!"

"Excited to see Riven!" She smirked.

"And you Sky!" I replied with a wink, to which she rolled her eyes at. "Ugh! Stop fiddling with that knot! You've been twiddling it non stop since you got in here!"

"Sorry! It's just…something to fiddle with" Bloom shrugged sheepishly.

She wore a black knotted crop top with white denim ripped shorts and black converse. As well as wearing mascara with her hair left down.

"Ok! I'll be back!" I huffed, getting up and wandering by Bloom…flicking her fiddling hand in the process.

"Where're you going?"

"To speed up the slow coaches!"

Walking down the corridor, I knocked on Flora's room door. She opened and smiled guiltily. "Sorry. I was just trying to decide on what to wear."

"Shouldn't that be Stella?"

"Well, you know…I wanted to look good…"

Guessing she wanted a style check, I looked her up and down. She wore a black off-the-shoulder crop top with denim lace shorts and black high top converse. Along with mascara, white nail polish and her hair down, wearing a floral crown headband.

I shrugged. "As Stella would say, 'It's a simple, innocent look yet made stylish and sexy'.

"So…?"

"You look fine Flora! Helia's gonna love you!"

She blushed a bright shade of red. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Bloom's in the main room by the way."

"Oh, OK. I'll go wait with her."

"Sure. You do that." I replied blankly, already moving to the next room. Aisha's.

After knocking and waiting for three minutes, the door opened and there stood Aisha…and Tecna.

"You two share a room now?"

"What? No! Tec just came asking for advice on how she looked."

"Everyone wants to impress, don't they?"

"Well…you know-"

"Yeah! I do."

Aisha wore a Diet Coke tank crop top with denim grey acid washed hot pants and grey converse. Plus mascara, red gloss nail polish and she left her hair down in waves.

Tecna wore a grey strappy open shoulder crop top with white ripped denim shorts and grey converse. As well as mascara and her hair was…neatly brushed.

"What can I say?" I sighed. "You guys look good!"

They both high fived. "Thanks Muse!"

"No probs girlies." I said smiling and shrugging, watching them skip down the hall.

_God they're wierdos sometimes! _

I headed to the final room, and final person, Stella.

"Stella?" I called, knocking on her door. "Stell, you coming out anytime soon?"

"Wha…?" Came her mumbled reply.

"You coming out…? Stell…are you OK?" I asked, more concerned for her now, whilst opening her door.

She was sat on the edge of her bed with her elbows resting on her knees, and her head resting on her hands. I couldn't clearly see her face as her hair slightly obstructed the view, but I could see enough to tell she wasn't particularly happy about going.

I sat down next to her, causing the bed to shift slightly with my added weight. "What's wrong Stell? You can tell me."

She sighed deeply and slowly shook her head.

"Please…I'm worried about you." But I still got nothing. Stella would _always _try to stay on the positive side. Try to keep a smile on…but this was the first time I'd seen her this dull. I'm sure it wasn't her first time, but it was definitely mine.

I got up to leave.

"It's nothing Musa."

"Huh?" I turned around and faced Stella.

"It's nothing…probably just another mood swing."

She got up and looked at me with a weak smile. It looked like she was about to cry.

"If you're sure…?"

Suddenly though, the mood changed and Stella seemed to go back Stella. "Oh wow Musa! You look so hot in that! Riven is going to flip for you!"

I blushed. "Thanks? I guess?" I questioned myself, looking in Stella's mirror at my attire.

A white shirt saying 'You're just a little bit out of my limit' with boyfriend shorts and black studded high top converse, along with mascara and my hair freestyle (or down) was _not _an 'I guess?'.

"Actually, you're right! I'm definitely hot!" I corrected still looking at my reflection.

"Told ya so." She replied. I could tell there was an eye roll in there too.

"Anyway Stell, what're you wearing?"

"Oh just something I pulled together last minute." She shrugged with a wave of her hand. "Nothing special."

I gagged on my own spit. One, why would Stella say that about her own outfit? And two, she was totally wrong!

She wore a blue, spaghetti strap crop top with cuff shorts and blue converse. Also mascara (aren't we all?) blue eyeshadow and her hair left down, which was at the minute, all parted to her left.

"How can you call _that _jaw dropping look 'nothing special'? Stella, you look super sexy, be confident in what you wear and in your own skin."

"Thanks Musa!" Stella blushed, heading out the door.

"Plus, you'll have Brandon hypnotized by your hotness…practically drooling over you."

She froze at the doorway, staring into nothing suddenly.

_Was it something I said…? Something about…BRANDON?! _

I opened my mouth to say more but Stell beat me to it. "Thanks. Thanks a lot." Then she left.

That 'Thanks' I'm sure was meant to sound genuine…but it totally wasn't.

_Forget it for now…just enjoy this moment._

I shrugged it off and headed back to the others, excited and raring to go.

**Layla POV**

"We all ready to go?" Bloom asked.

"Duh! Of course we are!" Musa laughed, coming back into the room.

"Great! Let's go guys, before we're late!"

We were out the door and on our way in less than a minute. None of us could hold in our excitement…all except Stella. It seemed she was trying hard to even force a smile. Whatever it is though, I'm sure she can handle it.

We reached the guys door bang on eleven. "I'll knock!"

_BANG BANG BANG_

"You said knock not break down the door!" Tecna informed me.

"Yeah I know."

Seconds later, Riven opened the door. "Hey girls, you're here! Think we could tell by the hulk banging on the door."

"That was Layla!" Flora pointed at me and started laughing.

"OK. Anyway, you girls can come in."

"Thanks Riven." Bloom said to him as she wandered by, followed by Tecna, Stella and Flora.

As Musa went by, Riven slapped her ass cheekily. She turned back to him shocked, but also smirked and carried on inside. Then I walked by him.

"Saw that." I mumbled to him. He just shrugged playfully.

Inside, everyone was greeting each other and getting drinks out to share. The party was definitely starting.

"Hey Layla. Wanna drink?" Nabu asked coming up behind me. "By the way you look good."

"Thanks." I blushed slightly.

"So errr, drink?"

"Oh sure! Coke please."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?"

"I dunno?"

"Hmm, maybe it's the top you're wearing?"

I laughed. "Oh Nabu!" Taking my drink, I dragged him over to the sofa to sit down and chat.

"The party's only just started and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Yeah. _Everyone._"

I giggled quietly. "All except Stella though. She doesn't seem like herself?"

"Is she always like that?"

"Well…no. Just whenever you guys are mentioned." I frowned. Stella was really confusing me. "But what's she got against all of you?"

Nabu seemed to think for a minute before answering. "Maybe it's not _all _of us she's bothered about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I've noticed she's been getting close to Brandon."

"But they've been fine together?"

"Yeah but…you can sometimes get these blips, you know?"

"Yeah…?"

It was silent for a few seconds, before Nabu broke it. "What are we moping for? This is a party!"

I smiled again. "You're right Nabu!" I turned around to spot Sky, Bloom, Flora and Helia. "Come on! Let's go talk with those guys." I grinned, and dragged him with me.

**Stella POV**

It was now over half way into this party and so far, I'd managed to get out of almost every conversation.

I was so not in the mood to mingle. I didn't want to be here if he was, which, he obviously was. I didn't want to see him, his face. No matter how hot he was…

_No Stella! Stop it! _

I quickly managed to pull myself together, before I got carried away.

_If he's hot then you should not…oh god! You're doing it again!_

"Stop it!" I mumbled, leaning back against the wall, rubbing my forehead gently with my fingers. No matter how hard I try not to think about him, I always do.

_Why him and not someone else? Sky? Why can't he be stuck in my head instead-WAIT! When did he get involved in this? Ugh!_

I sighed heavily. This whole thing was stressing me out so badly. My emotions were everywhere…and it was all because of Brandon.

"Fucking Brandon!" I mumbled. Then I realized what I _also _said. A shiver went down my spine and a smiled formed on my lips…until I shook it away, disgusted with myself.

I looked up and around the room at what everyone was doing. They were all having a good time.

Bloom and Sky were perched with their backs against the wall. They were talking and it looked like Sky was making her laugh because she looked away a few times giggling and with a red flush.

Musa and Riven were sat with Layla and Nabu. Probably talking about something or other.

Flora and Helia were with Tecna and Timmy. It sounded like they were talking about some new form of technology being able to make plants grow faster and healthier. Whatever. I mean, no offense to them but, that's just boring.

I felt goosebumps at the back of my neck and a weird feeling came over me. Like someone was watching me.

I turned around and noticed a person standing there. Not too close…but not very far either. I recognized those pools of chocolate eyes immediately though. Brandon.

_Has he been watching me this entire time?_

I looked away from his eyes, trying not to get lost in them and looked elsewhere. But it was like he wanted me to look to him…_needed_ me to.

I caught his eyes and looked deep into them, as he did to mine. I froze. There was so much emotion. Sadness. Desperation. Longing. _Love_. And it all seemed so strong.

The breath caught in my throat and my mouth went dry. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I hoped he'd look away but he was fixed.

A slight movement made my concentration slip. Then I realized he was moving closer. He was definitely moving closer.

_No! This is not happening! Not now!_

Tearing my eyes from his, I turned round and walked away. Walked away before he got the chance to do anything.

_You fool! You idiot! _I thought, whilst biting my lip, trying to hold back tears. Tears that I shouldn't let fall. Tears that should never have happened?

Subtly, I turned round to make sure no one was watching. Or maybe Brandon. But he wasn't. He was gone. And everyone else was too engrossed in the party to even notice I'd be gone. They hardly even noticed me there at all.

I walked out. I didn't really know where I was going…but I knew where I was going to end up.

I folded my arms over my chest, as my hair blew gently in the warm breeze. I walked on. Slowly growing more numb, from guilt, with each step.

_Probably one of the biggest mistakes you'll make._

* * *

**Apologies if it's more drama than party, but the next chapter will hopefully make up for that. Like I said, I found this one really boring and just wanted to move on with it. **

**Also apologies again for the freaking long update, this didn't really help. **

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	12. Forgiven

**Next chapter! And it's maybe unexpected but, obviously, that's the point!**

**Sorry it's so short but I'm being lazy and I wanted to get it done and out there.**

**Luv**

**Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

**Bloom POV**

"Hey…where's Stella?" I asked, concerned for my best friends where abouts, whilst we were all getting ready to head to the beach.

The party that the guys had set up was amazing, but most of the time we just talked. I was mainly with Sky and we just talked about our careers, lives, general stuff. But he made me laugh a lot, and he had such an incredible personality! I'd never met a guy like him…

After an hour or so, everyone decided it would be best to head to the beach, before it got too late. We got everything prepared and everyone was ready to leave, when I noticed someone was missing.

"I dunno…I haven't seen her…?" Flora frowned. She also looked slightly guilty. "I'm sorry Bloom but…I've been too busy to actually see her."

I looked worriedly at the girls. They all had the same expression. I felt horrible. I was too busy with Sky to even notice my best friend, especially as over the past few days, she's been not herself.

"She probably left for the beach early." Brandon said, coming out of nowhere.

"You're right! Come on, let's go!" Musa agreed, walking out the door.

"Where'd he come from? I didn't even know he was here!" I mumbled, walking out with Sky.

"I dunno?" He replied. "But he's not been himself the past few days…"

"That's weird…so's Stella!"

"Really…?"

I nodded. It's got to be something to do with Brandon then, the reason why Stella's been off. And the same for Brandon but…switched.

I tried to figure it out in my head but I gave up, as soon as Sky started holding my hand.

"Don't worry about whatever it is now Bloom. Enjoy the moment without the worry!" He smiled and I smiled in return.

Sky was right. I can worry later. Right now though…I just have to relax.

**Brandon POV**

We reached the beach at good time. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a mix of golden orange, rose pink and deep purple.

Everyone grouped together, talking and laughing whilst choosing the spot to set up the BBQ, walking lower down the beach.

I didn't follow them though. I was too busy scanning the beach. She had to be here somewhere. It was the only place she could go, without disappointing her friends and there was nowhere for her to run out here without being followed too easily. Let alone hide. She had no choice. And it is the one and, possibly, only time I would be able to talk to her, even if she wouldn't accept my apology. She just had to be here.

After a few minutes, I clearly spotted someone. She was standing further along the beach, away from everyone else, alone. I wasted no time in running to her.

"Stella!"

She looked at me, startled. I stopped a few feet away from her. "Stella please! You can't keep running from me!"

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because I did nothing! It wasn't me!"

"It…was-"

"It wasn't though Stella! Please! Trust me, _believe _me! I didn't do it!"

I sighed, trying to calm down. Anger wasn't the way to get through to her, our personalities were as similar as they're both so strongly opinionated, she'd just fight back with the same power. No, anger wasn't the way to do it…no matter how stubborn she was.

I pulled out my phone, flicking it onto my Facebook page, and showed it to her. "See? It wasn't me. It doesn't make sense, it's too surreal. The last post _I _posted was about a random party weeks ago. To then say I was going out with you, a world famous celeb, whom just happened to suddenly be a nobody's girlfriend…it's just too ridiculous. And in such a short space of time! The only answer is that my account was hacked! But honestly Stella, I'd never do that to you!"

She took the phone from my hands to look more into what I just said. I stood, waiting for something-anything- from her for what seemed like an eternity…but she said nothing. Just kept looking at the screen, seeming to not believe me.

I sighed in defeat, running my fingers through my hair. Of course she won't believe me, she never will. Never trust me again. I'm the hooker, who cheats on girls, taking the advantage over them, then dumping them like a piece of trash! That's all I'll ever be. That's all she'll ever see me as.

I turned and started to slowly walk away. What was the point anymore? She'll never see through me. I quickened my pace slightly, to reach the others in my sorrow.

"Brandon…I believe you!"

**Stella POV**

He turned round, sharply, to face me after hearing me yell. Then came back. "Y-you believe me?"

I nodded. Yes, I believed him. No, there wasn't clear evidence towards it all, but what Brandon had said made sense…and that was all the evidence I needed.

He smiled at me, something I've missed so much over the past few days. Then he picked me up by the waste, and spun me around in the air a few times. "Thank you! Thank you!" He kept repeating to me, now grinning.

I laughed at his antics. I'd missed hearing his voice, seeing him smile! Now, I was so happy to have it all back!

I stopped spinning, and he lowered me down gently till my feet touched the warm sand. We were both touching, with my hands holding onto his shoulders. I just couldn't stop staring into his eyes…

"Maybe…we should be heading back to the others." I blushed, pulling away from him.

He coughed. "Yeah. Maybe we should."

* * *

"Oh, Brandon, there you are! And-STELLA! OMG, you're smiling, you're happy, you're HERE!" Musa squealed, jumping on me and hugging me tight.

"Yeah, I am- OH NO!" Too late. I was flattened to the floor by the others coming to hug me. "Please…guys! I'm happy to see you too but…I CAN'T FREAKING BREATH HERE!"

They all got off and apologised. Bloom helped me up, then we joined the little circle they'd all made.

"Where did you go?"

"Umm…here?"

"Duhhh! So, why'd you leave the party?"

"Oh! Because…it was too hot and stuffy and I needed some air."

They all nodded in perfect synchronism.

"Hey! It's all ready if ya wanna get some now?" Riven called, before the poor guy was taken over by ravenous females.

* * *

After the meal, everyone just sat and did whatever. Most of the time, we just played kid games like eye spy, because we got really bored!

It was now getting dark and everyone was starting to leave. Until…

"OK! Who's going to pack the stuff away because I totally can't be bothered!" Musa yawned.

"I know! Stella and Brandon! Because they've done the least amount of helping and have hardly even been here!"

"Fuck you too Bloom! Next time, you and Sky can wash the dishes!"

"Uhhh, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SHOUT A BIT LOUDER, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Bloom yelled, as she and the others ran back to the penthouse, leaving just me and Brandon.

"Did she just do that? Ugh! Remind me to kill her when we get back!" I seethed, heading towards the abandoned mess my 'friends' left behind.

"Aren't you going to help?" I called to Brandon, after about ten minutes of labour. Suddenly, cold water was splashed all over me! Salty cold water.

"Brandon!" I shrieked. He laughed, obviously proud of himself! "You're so getting pay back!"

I chased him into the sea, which was cold, but I didn't care. We splashed each other with the water before I retreated from the waves. He followed me, so I started running.

He caught up with me easily, grabbing me by the waist, wrapping his arms around me, not letting me go.

"Noooo!" I laughed, closing my eyes as he spun me around a few times more. I felt myself being lowered, then placed down gently against the sand.

"You call that pay back?" He smirked, kneeling over me like I was trapped in his cage.

"Obviously! Why? What would you call it?"

"Pathetic!"

I giggled and shook my head. His hand moved gently to cup my neck, lifting me slightly off the sand, while the other was placed at my hip. All the while, he would keep looking into my eyes. I moved my hand and snaked it round his neck, pulling him slowly towards me. After a few seconds, his lips came in contact with mine. I could taste the salt from the sea and air as he also started to push his tongue into my mouth. I moved my lips to his and pulled him closer. We pulled away as quickly as it had begun, both gasping for air. His lips were still only centimetres away from mine. It sent shivers of desire through me.

"Stella." He whispered, breathlessly. "I love you."

"I know." I whispered back. "I love you too."


End file.
